Les Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel
by Opaline-Sunshine
Summary: Après la mort d'Aragorn, Arwen décide de partir mourir en Lothlòrien laissant son fils et ses deux filles derrière elle. Voici l'histoire des enfants d'Arwen qui doivent faire face à la vie...
1. Livre 1 : Eldarion

Les enfants d'Arwen Undomiel  
Livre 1 : Eldarion  
  
La reine Arwen Undomiel regarda le soleil se coucher à l'horizon par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses derniers rayons teintaient d'écarlate le pays de Gondor et ses vastes plaines. Ses yeux laissèrent couler des larmes qu'elle ne tenta même pas de retenir. Depuis la mort de son mari, le Roi Aragorn, la joie avait quitté ses traits, la laissant froide et comme une nuit sans étoiles ni lune. Après l'épreuve de la perte en bas âge de sa dernière-née, la petite Siëlmon-Mâri, le décès d'Aragorn l'avait complètement achevée. Même la présence d'Eldarion et de ses sœurs Nolwën et Tar-Tiflêt n'apaisaient pas sa peine. Elle se retourna pour quitter sa chambre et tomba face à Eldarion, son premier enfant. Le petit garçon aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure bouclée posa un regard inquiet sur sa mère qui eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la frappante ressemblance avec Aragorn. Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour rassurer l'enfant.  
  
Eldarion : Maman... Pourquoi pleurez vous ?  
  
Arwen : Ton père me manque, Eldarion... Je vais le rejoindre... Lui et Siëlmon- Mâri.  
  
Eldarion : C'est impossible, mère ! Ils sont dans les étoiles et on ne peut les rejoindre !  
  
Arwen : Je connais un moyen... Mais je dois y aller seule.  
  
Eldarion : Non, ne me laissez pas ici ! Nolwën, Tar-Tiflêt et moi avons besoin de vous !!  
  
Si les larmes d'Arwen étaient déjà sèches, celles d'Eldarion avaient commencé à mouiller son petit visage. La Reine s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son fils et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle commença à lui parler en Quenya comme elle le faisait si souvent.  
  
Arwen ( En Quenya ): Eldarion, regarde moi... Promets moi de veiller sur tes sœurs. Promets moi d'être un bon roi pour le Gondor. Maintiens la paix ici et sois juste envers ton peuple.  
  
Eldarion ( En Quenya ) : Mais je suis trop jeune ! Restez avec nous...  
  
Arwen enleva l'anneau d'Aragorn qui ne la quittait jamais depuis la mort de son mari. Elle prit la paume d'Eldarion et y déposa la bague. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.  
  
Arwen : Je te proclame héritier du trône par l'anneau de Barhahir, Eldarion fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undomiel. Tu accèderas au trône à ta majorité, succédant à l'Intendant Haldan du Gondor. Je t'aime mon petit... Sois fort.  
  
Eldarion : Je vous aime maman...  
  
Arwen embrassa Eldarion sur le front et le serra dans ses bras à le briser. Elle se leva ensuite et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner tandis qu'Eldarion s'effondrait sur le plancher froid et éclatait en sanglots. Arwen marcha tel un fantôme dans les couloirs du palais de Minas Tirith et entra dans une pièce qui hébergeait ses filles. Elles dormaient à poings fermés dans leurs lits respectifs, leur nourrice Belawyn assoupie dans sa chaise berçante, un livre de contes elfiques à la main. Nolwën, l'aînée des deux, était une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus à peine plus jeune qu'Eldarion. Tar-Tiflêt, elle, était une fillette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette tout comme son grand-père Elrond avec qui elle présentait plusieurs similitudes. Arwen contempla ses enfants et se dirigea d'abord vers Nolwën. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de la petite endormie et murmura des paroles en Quenya. Elle répéta le geste à celle de Tar-Tiflêt.  
  
Arwen ( En Quenya ) : Nolwën, ma toute première fille... Tu portes en toi la lumière que je n'ai plus... La lumière de l'Undomiel est maintenant tienne. Sois une bonne princesse... ( À l'oreille de l'autre ) Tar-Tiflêt... Toi qui a si bien pris soin de Siëlmon-Mâri avant qu'elle ne parte... Je te remercie. Tu portes l'héritage de ton grand-père Elrond en toi. Fais honneur au Gondor. Je vous aime les filles... Je serai toujours là avec vous...  
  
La reine détacha le collier terne de l'Undomiel et le mit dans la petite main de Nolwën, endormie. Arwen les embrassa toutes les deux et sortit une lettre d'une poche de la robe rouge qu'elle portait. Elle alla la mettre sur la page du livre ouvert que tenait Belawyn et lui murmura des paroles de remerciement. Après tous ces rituels, Arwen Undomiel quitta Minas Tirith et chevaucha jusqu'en Lothlòrien où elle mourut de chagrin, seule sous les Mallornes. Elle alla rejoindre aux Havres-Gris, Aragorn et Siëlmon-Mâri qui l'attendaient, nimbés de lumière blanche...  
  
***  
  
14 ans après le départ d'Arwen, ses enfants étaient à l'aube de l'âge adulte. Le règne d'Eldarion, le successeur d'Aragorn au trône du Gondor, approchait. Plusieurs jeunes filles avaient eu vent de la nouvelle et nombreuses étaient celles qui désiraient devenir sa reine, mais le principal intéressé refusait leurs avances, se concentrant plutôt sur ses passe-temps de chevalier. Fier propriétaire d'un étalon prénommé Vilmal, Eldarion chevauchait durant des journées entières dans les champs du Pelennor, devant Minas Tirith seul ou avec son meilleur ami Leomund, fils de Theomund, le maréchal-ferrant de Minas Tirith. Il laissait tout le travail de souverain à l'Intendant Haldan, choisi par sa mère comme intermédiaire avant la majorité de son fils. Par un beau matin de printemps, Eldarion pansait Vilmal dans l'écurie du maréchal-ferrant en compagnie de Leomund. L'étalon d'un brun foncé presque noir laissait le prince brosser sa crinière pendant que Leomund curait ses fers. Soudain, quelqu'un poussa la porte de la stalle. C'était Nolwën, la sœur cadette d'Eldarion. En la voyant, Leomund rougit et échappa le sabot de Vilmal qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Nolwën était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu fascinant qui ressemblait de façon frappante à sa défunte mère Arwen. On l'appelait même « L'Undomiel du Gondor », en référence à sa beauté pareille à celle de l'ancienne reine. Ce matin là, elle portait une robe verte lacée à l'avant et à l'arrière et le collier de l'Undomiel brillait à son cou. Fasciné, Leomund ne la quittait pas des yeux, admirant son port de reine.  
  
Nolwën : Salut Eldarion. Leomund.  
  
Eldarion : Salut petite sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Nolwën : L'Intendant Haldan veut te voir. Il m'a dit que c'est pour te confier une mission.  
  
Eldarion : Très bien, j'arrive. Leomund, tu peux terminer ses sabots ? Je reviendrai pour faire le reste.  
  
Leomund : D'accord. ( Regarde Nolwën et rougit violemment ) Mes hommages, princesse Nolwën.  
  
Nolwën sourit à Leomund et quitta la stalle suivie de son frère aîné. Avant de lui emboîter le pas, Eldarion lança un regard gentiment moqueur à son ami qui lui fit une grimace. Le prince et la princesse du Gondor marchèrent donc ensemble à travers les rues de Minas Tirith jusqu'à l'imposant palais devant lequel trônait l'arbre blanc du Gondor, toujours aussi majestueux. Eldarion et Nolwën entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où était assis sur un trône de pierre blanche l'Intendant Haldan. Haldan était un homme dans la cinquantaine, aux longs cheveux grisonnants, au visage quelque peu ridé et aux yeux d'un vert perçant. Haldan était un bon dirigeant, juste et équitable qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions. Nolwën fit une petite révérence polie et prit le chemin des couloirs du château, laissant les deux hommes seuls avec les statues d'anciens rois qui ornaient la salle. Eldarion s'avança vers Haldan et mit un genou en terre.  
  
Eldarion : Vous m'avez demandé, Intendant Haldan du Gondor ?  
  
Haldan : Oui, prince Eldarion. Mais relevez vous donc, bientôt ce sera moi qui serai obligé de m'incliner devant vous !  
  
Eldarion ( se relève ) : Ma sœur, la princesse Nolwën, m'a informé que vous aviez une mission à me confier.  
  
Haldan ( Tend un rouleau de papier à Eldarion ) : Oui prince. Je sais que vous êtes un bon cavalier et que vous pourriez aisément voyager rapidement. J'ai une missive à vous confier, pour la Reine Éowyn et le Roi Faramir du Rohan. Elle concerne quelques échanges commerciaux que je désire effectuer avec le Rohan. Désirez vous remplir cette petite mission ?  
  
Eldarion ( Prend le rouleau de papier ) : Il sera fait selon votre désir, Intendant Haldan. J'accepte d'aller porter cette missive pour les souverains du Rohan. Je pars dès maintenant.  
  
Haldan : Bonne chance... Prince ou devrais-je dire Roi Eldarion.  
  
Eldarion esquissa un petit sourire et s'inclina de nouveau. Puis il prit la direction des couloirs, monta un escalier de pierre et marcha dans le corridor jusqu'à une porte de bois massif. Il sortit une clé accrochée à son cou par une chaînette et déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. La chambre d'Eldarion était richement décorée : tentures aux couleurs du Gondor, lit à baldaquin aux draps bleus marins et meubles de rangement en bois sculptés de motifs. Le prince sortit une malle en bois défraîchi de sous son lit et l'ouvrit prudemment. Il en sortit ses vêtements de monte, des pièces d'armure, une carte de la Terre du Milieu et sa précieuse épée qu'il avait prénommée Tinwë, « L'Étincelle ». L'épée était brillante comme du verre, affilée et tranchante, arborant quelques écritures elfiques. Eldarion la rangea dans son fourreau, revêtit ses vêtements de monte et son armure avant de ranger le reste de ses effets dans un sac de cuir qu'il jeta sur son dos. Avide d'aventures, le prince Eldarion quitta la chambre après avoir verrouillé la porte, prit quelques provisions aux cuisines et refit le chemin inverse jusque chez Leomund qui terminait de brosser son propre cheval, une jument blanche prénommée Menelwa.  
  
Leomund : Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en armure ? Tu pars déjà ?  
  
Eldarion : Oui, vers le Rohan. Je dois aller porter un message au Roi Faramir et à la Reine Éowyn.  
  
Leomund : J'ai entendu parler de la Reine Éowyn. Paraît que dans sa jeunesse... Même si elle n'est pas si âgée... On l'appelait « La Vierge Guerrière du Rohan » et que c'est elle qui est venue à bout du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar ! Ici même sur les champs du Pelennor devant Minas Tirith !  
  
Eldarion : Oui, mon père m'a déjà raconté cette histoire lorsque j'étais enfant.  
  
Leomund : Je sais que le Roi et la Reine ont un fils qui s'appelle Elboron mais je crois qu'ils ont une fille aussi. On dit qu'elle a les cheveux comme de l'or et des yeux bleus... Plus bleus que le ciel.  
  
Eldarion : Elle est plus belle que Nolwën selon toi ?  
  
Leomund rougit violemment et n'ajouta plus rien. Eldarion eut un petit rire et donna un coup de coude amical à son ami.  
  
Eldarion : Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?  
  
Leomund : Quoi, tu es sérieux ? Mais... c'est ta mission à toi, je ne serai pas utile !  
  
Eldarion : Tu pourrais être mon écuyer pour le voyage. Et tu pourrais voir la mystérieuse princesse du Rohan.  
  
Leomund : Merci Eldarion ! Je reviens tout de suite !  
  
Heureux, Leomund quitta la stalle pendant qu'Eldarion mettait sa selle à Vilmal et en serrait les sangles de cuir. Quelques minutes plus tard, porteur d'un sac en toile, Leomund fit irruption dans l'écurie et prit la longe de Menelwa. Les deux amis sortirent avec leurs chevaux et grimpèrent sur leurs dos. Eldarion claqua la bride de Vilmal qui commença à trotter dans les rues de pierres, suivi de Menelwa et Leomund. Après avoir traversé le dédale des rues de Minas Tirith, les champs du Pelennor inondés de soleil s'ouvrirent à eux. Eldarion poussa Vilmal au galop, savourant la sensation du vent sifflant dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, l'immense Pelennor fit place à un vallon d'herbes dorées qui laissait voir une forêt au loin. Les deux compagnons et leurs montures piquèrent vers la gauche, galopant le long du bas de la côte. Le soleil du printemps faisait rayonner le vert des arbres et les herbes jaunâtres qui formaient comme une marée d'or sous les sabots de Menelwa et Vilmal. Après environ une demi-heure de galop, Leomund et Eldarion firent halte au bord d'une rivière qui coulait aux abords d'un boisé. Les chevaux allèrent s'y désaltérer avec délice tandis que leurs cavaliers reposaient leurs membres endoloris par la chevauchée sur un gros rocher.  
  
Leomund : À quelle distance sommes nous du Rohan ?  
  
Eldarion : Je dirais une bonne dizaine de kilomètres. C'est une chance que Menelwa et Vilmal soient aussi rapides et endurants.  
  
Leomund : Alors selon mes estimations nous devrions pouvoir camper à cinq kilomètres du Rohan si l'on galope assez vite avant la tombée de la nuit.  
  
Eldarion sortit une pomme de son sac tandis que Leomund sortait une galette d'avoine du sien. Les chevaux avaient quitté les berges de la rivière pour brouter à proximité. Le soleil traversait les feuilles des saules noueux et des arbres centaines dans des filets de lumière où voletaient parfois des papillons. Le chant paisible des oiseaux et le bruit de l'eau résonnaient dans l'air. Après leur repas improvisé, Eldarion et Leomund reprirent leur route à travers la forêt durant une partie de l'après midi avant de sortir des bois et de poursuivre leur chemin dans le vallon. Alors que le jour commençait à décliner, les compagnons arrivèrent dans un champ où traînaient de grosses pierres. Les garçons y installèrent leur campement et firent un feu discret car même si la Grande Guerre était terminée, les ennemis pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Leomund poussa la chansonnette avec une vieille ballade en Rohirric que sa sœur aînée lui avait apprise et les deux amis s'endormirent paisiblement.  
  
***  
  
Cette nuit là, Eldarion eut l'esprit tourmenté par un rêve étrange. Il était dans une forêt. Les rayons dorés du soleil éclairaient une rivière bordée d'arbres géants aux feuilles argentées. Eldarion marcha le long de la berge. Tout rayonnait d'une lueur gris argent. Aucun oiseau ne chantait. Sur un pont blanc qui ressemblait à des racines entrelacées se tenait une jeune fille, dos à Eldarion, aux cheveux comme de l'or. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face au prince. Eldarion crut mourir. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu indescriptible et leur pouvoir frappa Eldarion au cœur. C'était la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vu. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche lacée aux manches bordées de dentelle qui lui découvrait les épaules. Son front était ceint d'une parure en or blanc torsadée en un motif rappelant les parures elfiques. De l'une de ses mains à la peau pâle qui portait un anneau décoré d'une fleur en cristal, elle montra un arbre sur sa droite. Eldarion suivit son mouvement et vit avec stupeur un corps étendu en dessous. Il s'y précipita et il fut frappé d'horreur en reconnaissant sa mère. C'était Arwen, le visage serein, morte, vêtue de la robe noire et rouge avec laquelle il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Tremblant, Eldarion se retourna et tomba face à Arwen elle-même, bien vivante. Elle lui sourit alors que son fils était frappé par la confusion.  
  
Arwen ( voix fantomatique ) : Eldarion...  
  
Puis, plus rien. Eldarion s'était réveillé, le cœur battant. Le soleil inondait le vallon et Leomund faisait griller leur repas du matin sur le feu. Le prince essuya son front couvert de sueur et s'extirpa de ses couvertures pour aller rejoindre Leomund. Le jeune maréchal-ferrant aux yeux verts salua son ami.  
  
Leomund : Bonjour. Dis donc, tu avais l'air agité dans ton sommeil. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?  
  
Eldarion : Je ne sais pas... C'était si bizarre. J'ai vu ma mère... Morte. Et puis, elle était là bien vivante devant moi !  
  
Leomund : C'était un rêve vraiment étrange ! Allez, mange, ça te calmera les esprits.  
  
Eldarion : Merci Leo.  
  
Après leur petit-déjeuner et après avoir sanglé les chevaux, Eldarion et Leomund reprirent la route vers le Rohan. Ils virent Edoras se pointer au loin alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils y découvrirent une ville paisible. Les femmes faisaient le marché, quelques bambins jouaient dans les rues et les hommes pansaient les chevaux. Certains ramenaient des prises de chasse et les dépeçaient avec leurs épouses. Les femmes qui n'étaient pas occupées à découper le gibier faisaient de l'artisanat tandis que la majorité des enfants plus âgés étaient assis sur un promontoire dans la place publique à écouter un vieil homme à la barbe blanche qui leur faisait l'école. Les deux amis confièrent leurs montures à un écuyer et se dirigèrent vers la Salle d'Or où siégeaient Éowyn et Faramir. Les gardes les laissèrent passer après un contrôle d'identité. Dès leur entrée dans la salle, ils furent éblouis par la beauté de l'architecture de l'endroit.  
  
Leomund : Comme c'est beau ici ! Regarde les sculptures sur les piliers !  
  
Eldarion : C'est une salle magnifique.  
  
C'est alors qu'ils virent sur deux trônes dorés au bout de la salle, le Roi Faramir et sa dame, la Reine Éowyn. Faramir portait sur ses longs cheveux bruns un cercle en or rouge comme sa femme et il portait un pourpoint brun rougeâtre. Éowyn, elle, était vêtue de blanc, son visage était encadré par ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus dégageaient une lueur bienveillante. Eldarion estima qu'elle était dans la trentaine tout comme Faramir. Eldarion et Leomund s'inclinèrent respectueusement, attendant la coutume de laisser le Roi ou la Reine parler en premier.  
  
Faramir : Soyez les bienvenus, visiteurs. Quels sont vos noms ?  
  
Eldarion : Je suis Eldarion, fils d'Aragorn du Gondor.  
  
Leomund : Je suis Leomund, fils de Theomund du Gondor.  
  
Eldarion : J'apporte une missive pour vous et le Roi Faramir de la part de l'Intendant Haldan du Gondor.  
  
Le visage d'Éowyn avait pris une expression ébahie lorsqu'Eldarion avait mentionné le nom de son père et elle esquissa un sourire à la fois ravi et surpris.  
  
Éowyn : Eldarion... Vous êtes bien le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen Undomiel ?  
  
Eldarion : Oui, dame Éowyn.  
  
Éowyn : Vous lui ressemblez tellement ! J'ai déjà connu votre père dans le passé et nous étions amis. Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, prince Eldarion et vous messire Leomund.  
  
Eldarion embrassa la main d'Éowyn et remit la missive à Faramir qui la prit le rouleau de parchemin dans sa main ornée d'une bague en or avec un rubis.  
  
Éowyn : Que diriez vous si je vous invitais à un dîner en votre honneur ?  
  
Leomund : Nous en serions ravis altesse.  
  
Faramir : Excellente idée. C'est une joie d'accueillir vous accueillir à Edoras, prince Eldarion et messire Leomund.  
  
Faramir tapa des mains et une jeune servante d'environ 16 ans aux longs cheveux bruns foncés habillée d'un bustier marron et d'une jupe blanche qui passait par là alla s'incliner devant le roi.  
  
Servante : Vous désirez, Roi Faramir ?  
  
Faramir : Que l'on prépare un grand banquet en l'honneur de nos deux invités !  
  
Servante : Tout de suite mon roi.  
  
La servante se releva et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Le Roi Faramir déroula le parchemin d'Haldan et le lut attentivement.  
  
Faramir : La proposition d'échange de l'Intendant Haldan me semble juste. J'accepte sa demande. Je vais vous remettre un message pour lui.  
  
Eldarion : Je vous remercie, mon roi.  
  
Éowyn : Je vais vous conduire à une chambre où vous pourrez faire votre toilette avant le repas si vous le désirez.  
  
Leomund : Avec plaisir, dame Éowyn. ( Embrasse sa main )  
  
Éowyn se leva et fit signe aux deux garçons de la suivre. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, Leomund entama la conversation.  
  
Leomund : Est-ce vrai, dame Éowyn que vous êtes celle qui est venue à bout du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, sur les champs du Pelennor ?  
  
Éowyn ( rit ) : Oui, c'est bien vrai, messire Leomund. C'était durant la dernière grande guerre, il y a des années de cela. J'y ai combattu aux côtés de mon oncle Theoden et d'Aragorn. Theoden est mort sur le champ de bataille mais Aragorn a survécu et a été couronné roi devant le peuple du Gondor. Mon oncle m'a légué le pouvoir du Rohan et je le partage maintenant avec mon époux, le Roi Faramir.  
  
Leomund : Est-ce vrai que vous avez une fille ?  
  
Éowyn : Oui en effet. Vous la verrez sûrement au banquet. ( Montre une porte ) Je vous laisse...  
  
Eldarion : Merci dame Éowyn.  
  
Leomund et Eldarion entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était décorée à la mode du Rohan avec un lit à baldaquin couvert d'une peau d'ours. À tour de rôle, les garçons firent leur toilette séparément et revêtirent d'autres vêtements, plus nobles, qui étaient dans leurs bagages. Eldarion portait une tunique grise brodée de l'arbre blanc du Gondor et Leomund portait un pourpoint rouge aux motifs dorés. Environ une heure plus tard, alors que Leomund mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses courts cheveux bouclés, comme ceux d'Eldarion, quelqu'un frappa trois coups à la porte. C'était la même servante qui était entrée dans la Salle d'Or pour répondre à l'appel de Faramir.  
  
Servante : Bonsoir messires. Le banquet est prêt. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...  
  
Eldarion : Avec joie, mademoiselle... ?  
  
Servante : Romèna.  
  
Romèna leur sourit et les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas à travers les couloirs. Ils descendirent un grand escalier et se rendirent dans une salle de banquet. Elle était décorée de nombreux piliers aux sculptures typiquement du Rohan, de grandes tables où trônaient des ustensiles, des assiettes et des coupes en or. Des bannières du Rohan étaient accrochées au plafond. Déjà de nombreux convives étaient présents, tous des citoyens d'Edoras. Éowyn et Faramir étaient assis à la table d'honneur où deux places avaient été réservées pour Eldarion et Leomund. Vêtue de doré, Éowyn leur fit une petite révérence et les deux garçon s'inclinèrent bien bas avant de leur faire un baise-main. Le Roi Faramir portait du blanc et son cercle d'or rouge enserrait toujours sa tête. Il prit la parole d'une voix forte qui fit taire tous les bavardages.  
  
Faramir : Chers citoyens d'Edoras ! Peuple du Rohan ! Nous accueillons ce soir le prince Eldarion du Gondor, fils d'Aragorn et son ami messire Leomund du Gondor fils de Theomund. Buvons à leur santé ! ( Lève sa coupe )  
  
Tous ( lèvent leur coupe ) : Westù Eldarion hàl ! Westù Leomund hàl !  
  
Les convives prirent une gorgée de vin et les bavardages reprirent au gré des allées et venues des servants qui apportaient les repas. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds portant du bourgogne s'approcha de leur table et Éowyn lui donna l'accolade.  
  
Éowyn ( à Eldarion ) : Prince Eldarion, je vous présente mon fils, le Prince Elboron.  
  
Elboron était âgé d'environ 19 ans. Il portait ses cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette et il avait revêtu pour l'occasion une tunique verte. Quelques taches de rousseur à peine visibles constellaient son nez et une partie de ses joues. Il serra la main d'Eldarion puis celle de Leomund et leur décrocha un grand sourire respectueux qui découvrit ses dents bien alignées.  
  
Elboron : Bonsoir prince Eldarion et messire Leomund. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.  
  
Eldarion : Nous également, Prince Elboron.  
  
Éowyn : Elboron, mon fils, sais-tu où est ta sœur ?  
  
Elboron : Je crois qu'elle n'est pas très loin... Là voilà justement !  
  
Elboron envoya la main vers l'entrée de la salle de banquet. Quand Eldarion regarda en direction de la porte, son cœur manqua d'exploser. La vision de son rêve, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or sur le pont, était là, au loin, aussi belle que mille printemps et même au loin, Eldarion distinguait ses yeux d'un bleu indescriptible qui l'ensorcelaient. Une vague de chaleur le submergea et il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds. Vêtue de la même robe blanche lacée qu'il y avait dans le rêve d'Eldarion, la princesse s'avança vers la table d'honneur et son regard rencontra celui du prince du Gondor. Elle lui esquissa un sourire et Eldarion vit qu'elle avait rosi un peu. Elboron fit les présentations.  
  
Elboron : Elerinna, je te présente le prince Eldarion du Gondor, le fils du Roi Aragorn. Eldarion, voici Elerinna, ma petite sœur.  
  
Elerinna : Enchantée, prince Eldarion.  
  
Eldarion, ensorcelé par la voix mélodieuse d'Elerinna prit sa main douce et blanche et lui fit un baise-main sans la quitter des yeux. Leomund accourut quelques instants plus tard.  
  
Elboron : Messire Leomund, voici ma sœur, la princesse Elerinna.  
  
Leomund : Bonsoir gente dame, je suis Leomund du Gondor, fils de Theomund. On m'a vanté votre beauté sans pareil. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.  
  
Elerinna : Merci messire Leomund.  
  
Leomund : Votre prénom signifie « couronnée d'étoiles », n'est-ce pas ? Je trouve qu'il vous va très bien. ( Elerinna sourit )  
  
Elboron : Et si nous allions manger ? Je parie que vous mourrez de faim.  
  
Elboron, Eldarion, Elerinna et Leomund s'assirent sur des chaises autour de la table d'honneur et entamèrent un savoureux repas qui commençait par une soupe, puis se poursuivait par une assiette qui se composait de pommes de terres accompagnées de cerf rôti parfumé aux fines herbes et de légumes. La viande était délicieuse. Le vin coulait à flots et les conversations allaient bon train. Leomund discutait des exploits passés d'Éowyn avec celle-ci et Elboron parlait avec son père. Donc, il n'y avait qu'Eldarion et Elerinna qui ne se parlaient pas. La princesse du Rohan regardait le regard obstinément baissé sur son assiette et dès qu'elle levait un peu les yeux vers Eldarion, elle rosissait un peu plus. Finalement, Eldarion brisa la glace.  
  
Eldarion : Euh... C'est très bon n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elerinna ne semblait attendre qu'Eldarion ouvre la bouche. Elle releva lentement la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux d'Eldarion. Le rose aux joues, elle esquissa un sourire tout simple mais qui fit fondre un peu plus Eldarion.  
  
Elerinna : Oui. C'est du cerf grillé à la manière d'Edoras. Une spécialité des cuisiniers ici. On en prépare souvent pour les occasions spéciales.  
  
Après le plat principal, on servit un gâteau à crème qui fit la joie de Leomund qui en reprit trois fois. Ensuite, on servit du thé et des musiciens entamèrent des airs traditionnels en Rohirric. Les invités s'éparpillèrent pour danser, y compris Leomund, Elboron, Éowyn et Faramir. Eldarion et Elerinna restaient assis, sans bouger, finalement la princesse se leva et contourna la table pour s'approcher timidement d'Eldarion, les joues aussi roses que la fleur du même nom.  
  
Elerinna : Euh... vous... tu voudrais danser ?  
  
Eldarion : Euh... d'accord... Mais je ne suis pas très doué...  
  
Elerinna : Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre.  
  
Eldarion prit la main qu'Elerinna lui tendait et la suivit parmi les danseurs de la salle. Elle lui prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et elle le guida dans une danse typiquement du Rohan. Après quelques instants, Eldarion pouvait suivre les pas et c'est en riant avec Elerinna qu'ils dansèrent pendant une partie de la soirée. Ils discutèrent longuement ensemble et se découvrirent plusieurs affinités comme leur passion commune pour les chevaux. À la fin de la soirée, Elerinna déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Eldarion avant de regagner ses appartements. Aux anges, le prince voulu que cet instant n'eut jamais prit fin.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, l'heure du départ sonna pour Eldarion et Leomund. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié le Roi Faramir et la Reine Éowyn, leur missive d'acceptation en main, les deux garçons allèrent sangler les chevaux dans l'écurie où ils les avaient laissés. Eldarion aurait voulu revoir Elerinna une dernière fois mais il ne l'avait pas revue avant de quitter la Salle d'Or. Le cœur gros de ne pas avoir pu revoir la fille qu'il aimait, Eldarion monta sur le dos de Vilmal et prit les devants, suivit de Leomund qui chevauchait la brave Menelwa. Alors qu'ils quittaient Edoras, un cri de fille retentit derrière eux.  
  
Fille ( cri au loin ) : Eldarion !!  
  
Eldarion se retourna, le cœur battant et vit qu'Elerinna courrait derrière eux, un sac de cuir en bandoulière. Il freina sa monture et sauta de sa selle. Leomund avait lui aussi entendu le cri et venait tout juste de stopper Menelwa. Eldarion courut à la rencontre d'Elerinna et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au loin, Leomund observait la scène avec un sourire réjoui. Elerinna et Eldarion se serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras puis Elerinna se défit un peu de l'étreinte et lui caressa la joue.  
  
Elerinna : Eldarion... Je ne supporte pas que tu t'en ailles... On gagnerait à mieux se connaître, tu ne crois pas ? Ma mère et mon père sont d'accord pour que je vienne quelque temps au Gondor, accepterais-tu que je vous accompagne ?  
  
Eldarion : J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le demander... Si tu savais combien tu comptes pour moi, combien je te trouve gentille, belle et intelligente...  
  
Elerinna : Si tu savais combien je pense le même genre de chose pour toi...  
  
Eldarion pencha la tête sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Elerinna qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Au loin, Leomund continuait de sourire en les regardant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Eldarion prit la main d'Elerinna et ils coururent à travers le champ jusqu'à Vilmal qui les attendait patiemment.  
  
Leomund : Allez les tourtereaux, on doit partir pour Minas Tirith !  
  
Eldarion : Accroche toi, Elerinna !  
  
La belle princesse du Rohan entoura la taille d'Eldarion de ses bras et le prince envoya Vilmal au galop a travers la plaine d'herbes verdoyantes qui s'ouvrait devant leurs yeux. Les chevaux semblaient courir sur le vent lui même, portés par une vitesse euphorisante. Eldarion crut qu'il allait quitter le sol pour s'élever dans le ciel tant son cœur était rempli de bonheur. Elerinna avait déposé sa tête blonde sur son épaule et pour la première fois depuis que sa mère était parti, il sentait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais complètement donné.  
  
****  
  
Eldarion fut couronné le matin de ses 20 ans, un mois après qu'Elerinna eut passé quelques semaines avec lui à Minas Tirith. Haldan céda le pouvoir du Gondor à Eldarion qui devint Roi et à sa Reine, Elerinna, avec qui il se maria le même jour. Toute la population de Minas Tirith assista au mariage ainsi que plusieurs personnes originaires du Rohan en présence de leurs souverains, Éowyn et Faramir. Le Gondor avait un nouveau roi et le bonheur pouvait maintenant régner sur le pays pour encore de nombreuses années. Ce jour là, l'arbre du Gondor fleurit et le vent porta les pétales blanches là où le soleil éclairait le bonheur d'Eldarion.  
  
Fin  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Salut tout le monde ! Vous venez de finir la première histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux que j'ai écrite ! Et elle n'est pas finie, il reste encore les  
histoires de Nolwën et Tar-Tiflêt à raconter ! J'ai décidé de faire une histoire sur les enfants d'Arwen car dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, on ne décrit pas ce qu'ils sont devenus et cela m'intéressait beaucoup. J'ai donc  
inventé une petite histoire pour chaque héritier. J'espère que vous  
appréciez et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !  
  
@+ !  
Opaline 


	2. Livre 2 : Nolwën 1ere partie

Les Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel  
  
Livre 2 : Nolwën  
( 1ere partie )  
  
Nolwën ouvrit lentement les yeux et reconnut le décor familier de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Tar-Tiflêt, sa petite sœur. Soudain, elle sentit que quelque chose de dur était posé dans sa main. La petite fille s'assit dans son lit et découvrit qu'au creux de sa paume se trouvait le collier de sa mère, l'Undomiel. Le superbe pendentif était terne, sans son éclat d'autrefois. Dans sa petite tête de fillette de 4 ans, Nolwën eut un déclic. Le collier était à sa mère et ne le quittait jamais, alors pourquoi était-il dans sa main à ce moment précis ? Inquiète, Nolwën s'extirpa de ses couvertures chaudes et moelleuses puis se dirigea vers Belawyn, sa nourrice endormie dans la chaise berçante au pied du lit de Tar-Tiflêt. Belawyn était une femme dans la trentaine, aux longs cheveux roux qui portait ce matin là une robe blanche avec un bustier lacé. C'est elle qui éduquait Nolwën, sa sœur et son frère, Eldarion. La petite fille aux cheveux noirs se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et secoua l'épaule de Belawyn.  
  
Nolwën : Bela... Bela, réveille toi !  
  
Belawyn laissa échapper un court grognement et ouvrit ses yeux bruns. Elle aperçut Nolwën et referma le livre de contes qui était encore sur ses genoux.  
  
Belawyn : Nolwën, qu'y a t-il ma petite ?  
  
Nolwën : Maman... Le collier de maman !  
  
Nolwën tendit sa petite main et montra l'Undomiel à Belawyn. C'est alors que la servante vit qu'elle aussi avait une chose dans sa main, un rouleau de parchemin scellé avec le sceau d'Arwen. Elle le détacha et lut la lettre écrite avec la fine écriture de la Reine.  
  
« Chère Belawyn,  
  
si tu lis cette lettre, c'est probablement que tu viens de t'éveiller. Je suis partie. Le poids des pertes de Sielmön-Mâri et d'Aragorn m'a enlevé le goût de vivre et même Eldarion, Nolwën ou Tar-Tiflêt n'apaisent ma peine malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux. Je suis partie au loin, retrouver ma grand-mère Galadriel pour terminer mes jours paisiblement. Je lègue l'anneau de Barahir à Eldarion pour qu'à ses 20 ans il ait le pouvoir. J'ai choisi l'intendant Haldan en attendant son règne. Ne dis pas aux enfants où je suis. Dis leur seulement que j'ai dû partir rejoindre leur père et Sielmön-Mâri. Tu as été si bonne et si généreuse pour elles et Eldarion... Je te remercie du fin fond de mon cœur, ma chère Belawyn. Continue d'être un bon professeur pour mes enfants. Tu es maintenant une mère pour eux. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous tous.  
  
Que les étoiles veillent sur ta route, Arwen »  
  
Belawyn essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé durant sa lecture de la lettre d'Arwen. Nolwën mit sa petite main sur celle de sa nourrice qui l'attira vers elle et la mit sur ses genoux. Belawyn serra la petite Nolwën contre elle et la berça.  
  
Nolwën : Bela... Pourquoi tu pleures ? Où maman ?  
  
Belawyn : Ma petite Nolly chérie... Ta maman est partie dans les étoiles.  
  
Nolwën : Pourquoi ? C'est loin ?  
  
Belawyn : Oui, très loin... Elle est allée rejoindre ton papa et Sielmön- Mâri.  
  
Nolwën : Est-ce qu'elle va revenir ??  
  
Belawyn : Je suis désolée Nolly...  
  
Nolwën serra le collier Undomiel dans sa main et se mit à pleurer. Belawyn la serra plus fort dans ses bras.  
  
Belawyn : Ne pleures pas, ma petite Nolly... Tu vas retrouver ta maman un jour. Quand tu iras aux Havres Gris... Mais pour le moment, ta maman ne voudrait pas que tu pleures. Elle t'a donné son collier pour que tu sois sage. Que tu sois une bonne princesse.  
  
Nolwën : Bela... Pourquoi maman a laissé Nolly, Tarry et Eldar tout seuls ?  
  
Belawyn : Elle ne vous a pas laissés tous seuls... Il y a moi ! Et ne t'en fais pas, elle sera toujours là avec toi.  
  
Nolwën enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Belawyn et pleura encore pendant un moment. Lorsque ses larmes cessèrent de couler, Nolwën regarda l'Undomiel qui n'était plus aussi terne que lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert en se réveillant. Belawyn l'aida à le mettre à son cou. Nolwën alla se voir dans le miroir de la chambre et serra l'Undomiel dans sa paume.  
  
Nolwën : Je vais être une bonne princesse... Pour maman...  
  
*********  
  
Nolwën dévala les escaliers du château de Minas Tirith en courant. Maintenant âgée de 18 ans, Nolwën portait en permanence le collier de l'Undomiel. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus comme ceux de sa mère rendaient la ressemblance entre la défunte reine et la princesse frappante. Maintenant orpheline depuis qu'elle avait 4 ans, Nolwën avait appris à vivre par ses propres moyens malgré l'aide que lui apportait Belawyn. Parfois rebelle et indomptable comme un cheval sauvage, Nolwën faisait la joie et le désespoir du château de Minas Tirith, tantôt solitaire, douce et aimante ou carrément farouche. Par ce matin de printemps, Nolwën devait se rendre à la bibliothèque du château pour ses leçons académiques avec Maître Hiondil. La belle princesse se rendit aux cuisines et chipa une pomme dans un panier de fruits puis courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle poussa les grandes portes de bronze.  
  
Maître Hiondil : Vous êtes en retard, princesse Nolwën.  
  
Dans la grande bibliothèque au plafond en dôme recouvert d'une fresque relatant les grands moments de l'histoire du Gondor, Nolwën aperçut Maître Hiondil assis à une table ronde en bois. Hiondil était un semi-elfe, tout comme Nolwën. Humain de mère et elfe de père, Hiondil avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un vert perçant. Habillé d'une tunique grise, on lui donnait 25 ans en apparence. Mathématicien, philosophe et plus encore, Hiondil était un professeur très doué et surtout patient. Nolwën croqua dans sa pomme et avala sa bouchée avant de répondre.  
  
Nolwën : Désolée, maître Hiondil...  
  
Maître Hiondil : Princesse Nolwën... C'est par respect pour votre mère la Reine, que les Valar la protègent, que je vous enseigne toutes ces choses. Si vous voulez devenir une bonne citoyenne du Gondor et de la Terre du Milieu, il vous faudra vous concentrer plus sur vos études.  
  
Nolwën croqua de nouveau dans sa pomme et alla s'asseoir à la table ronde où elle s'accouda en soupirant. Hiondil s'humecta les lèvres et prit place devant la princesse.  
  
Maître Hiondil : Princesse Nolwën... Si vous voulez devenir une bonne représentante de notre pays, car vous allez sûrement vous marier avec quelqu'un de bonne lignée... Il faut acquérir des connaissances. Je suis là pour vous y aider, princesse.  
  
Nolwën : Je sais Maître Hiondil...  
  
Maître Hiondil : Très bien. Alors, commençons et ensuite, vous pourrez vous féliciter de savoir tant de choses, hum ?  
  
Hiondil prit un livre sur la pile disposée sur la table et commença à le réciter à haute voix en Quenya, la langue dans laquelle il enseignait à Nolwën. Un peu plus tard, après sa leçon, la princesse sortit avec bonheur de la bibliothèque et tomba par hasard sur Elerinna, sa belle-sœur, la femme de son frère, le Roi Eldarion. Elerinna était toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux d'or et ses incroyables yeux bleus. Elle avait 21 ans, tout comme son mari. Les deux jeunes femmes se confiaient souvent l'une à l'autre.  
  
Nolwën : Reine Elerinna ! ( Fait une révérence )  
  
Elerinna : Princesse Nolwën ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?  
  
Nolwën : Ah... C'est difficile à dire. J'en ai marre des leçons avec Maître Hiondil... Ce n'est pas Maître Hiondil lui même qui m'énerve, c'est ces stupides leçons que je suis obligée d'apprendre !!  
  
Elerinna : Voyons, un jour, vous serez contente de les avoir apprises.  
  
Nolwën : Tout le monde me dit ça, ma Reine... mais je suis persuadée que ça ne me servira jamais à rien !  
  
Elerinna : Allons, princesse... Ne vous découragez pas. Vous ferez honneur à votre frère le roi et au royaume du Gondor si vous êtes une bonne princesse intelligente.  
  
Nolwën : Je n'ose pas comprendre pourquoi Tar-Tiflêt adore l'étude !!  
  
Elerinna : La Princesse Tar-Tiflêt est une intellectuelle. Vous êtes plus du genre à bouger et faire des choses... que les femmes ne sont d'habitude pas. Vous chassez au faucon, savez faire des tours de cavalerie... Nous avons tous nos forces et nos faiblesses, princesse Nolwën. Il faut travailler vos faiblesses, c'est tout ce que je peux vous conseiller.  
  
Nolwën : Vous êtes une très sage personne, ma Reine. Je vous remercie de vos conseils... ( S'incline )  
  
Elerinna : Il me fait plaisir de vous aider, Princesse Nolwën.  
  
Elerinna sourit et continua sa route. Elerinna était maintenant orpheline comme elle. Éowyn et Faramir étaient décédés l'an précédent, car curieusement malgré leur apparence sereine, ils étaient terriblement vieux. Son oncle Eomer, ancien cavalier Rohirrim et frère d'Éowyn, gouvernait maintenant le Rohan. Durant son deuil, Elerinna avait noué de profonds liens d'amitié avec Nolwën. La princesse du Gondor ressentit soudainement une oppression dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de la mort d'Éowyn et Faramir. Ils lui rappelaient la mort de sa mère à elle, Arwen... Mort dont elle n'avait jamais fait le deuil complet.  
  
***  
  
Cette nuit là, Nolwën fit un cauchemar. Elle se revoyait enfant, mais cette fois, sur la place devant le château de Minas Tirith, sur les dalles blanches où était planté l'arbre blanc. Sa mère était là, au bout du promontoire, presque dans le vide. Elle portait une robe rouge et noire et ses cheveux ondulaient dans le vent. Arwen sourit doucement et avança un pied. Nolwën voulut bouger mais elle était paralysée, horrifiée à la pensée que sa mère se jette dans le vide. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et l'empêchaient de crier. La reine jeta un dernier regard à Nolwën, lui envoya un baiser soufflé et sauta dans le vide. Alors là, Nolwën sentit sa gorge débloquer et elle se mit à crier plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, sa gorge devenait brûlante tandis que ses larmes commençaient à déferler comme un torrent sur ses joues. C'est à ce moment que la princesse de 18 ans se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur affolé, pendant qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel du Gondor. Un orage venait d'éclater et la pluie martelait la fenêtre de la chambre.  
  
Nolwën : Maman...  
  
Malgré elle, Nolwën se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le promontoire de son rêve, tout au bout de la place de l'Arbre Blanc. Sa mère voulait-t-elle lui dire quelque chose ? Soudain, une pensée qu'elle n'avait jamais eue l'envahit : si elle mourrait, elle pourrait revoir sa mère. Telle un fantôme, Nolwën se leva et ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller. Encore vêtue de sa robe de nuit blanche, la princesse ouvrit la porte et marcha le long du couloir alors que les éclairs éclairaient d'une manière fantomatique les murs de pierre.  
  
Nolwën : Maman... Tu veux que je te rejoigne... Je m'en viens...  
  
L'émotion provoquée par le rêve avait réveillé en elle des pensées qui lui étaient inconnues. Elle réveillait la douleur provoquée par la mort de sa mère. Elle réveillait la douleur de l'abandon. Nolwën en voulait à Eldarion d'avoir eu des adieux et à Tar-Tiflêt de ne pas ressentir de douleur comme elle car sa petite sœur était bien trop jeune au moment du départ d'Arwen. La mort appelait Nolwën et elle allait droit vers elle.  
  
Nolwën ( pense ) : Le rêve est un message... Je dois faire comme elle... Mourir... Je vais sauter en bas... Et tout sera fini.  
  
Nolwën descendit les escaliers et s'avança vers les grandes portes de la salle obscure. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, les gouttes la giflèrent en plein visage et les éclairs l'aveuglèrent. Le tonnerre et les intempéries ne l'empêchèrent pas d'avancer le long de la place, l'orage faisant rage au dessus de sa tête. Au travers de la pluie et du vent, Nolwën vit le promontoire tout au bout de la place et s'y dirigea. Rendue au bout, elle contempla le vide qu'illumina un éclair. L'eau avait détrempé ses cheveux noirs et sa robe de nuit lui collait étroitement à la peau.  
  
Nolwën : Illùvatar... Vénérables Valar... Acceptez moi aux Havres Gris... Permettez moi de rejoindre mon père Aragorn, ma mère Arwen et ma sœur Sielmön-Mâri... Apaisez ma souffrance par la mort...  
  
Voix : Nolwën !! C'est toi Nolwën ??  
  
C'était une voix de garçon. Nolwën se retourna lentement et vit à travers le rideau de pluie une silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle. Un éclair éclaira le visage de Leomund, le meilleur ami d'Eldarion qui s'occupait des écuries de Minas Tirith. Ses cheveux frisés tombaient en mèches folles sur ses yeux et il dut les écarter pour voir où il allait. Lorsque Nolwën parla, sa voix était brisée par ses sanglots.  
  
Nolwën : Leomund... Laisse moi...  
  
Leomund : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici sous l'orage ? Le tonnerre m'a réveillé et quand je suis allé fermer la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte dans ma chambre je t'ai vue ici, dehors.  
  
Nolwën : Leomund... Pars, laisse moi ici...  
  
Leomund : Tu ne vas quand même pas te suicider ?  
  
Les yeux bleus rougis par les larmes de Nolwën regardèrent Leomund avec une expression mélancolique. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il était beau et elle sentait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Mais même Leomund ne la ferait changer d'idée. Tout comme ses enfants n'avaient pu changer la décision d'Arwen.  
  
Leomund : Je t'interdis de te suicider, Nolwën !  
  
Nolwën : Pour la dernière fois, Leomund...  
  
Leomund ( l'interrompt ) : Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Eldarion ? Et Elerinna ? Et Tar-Tiflêt ? Qu'est-ce que fais de Belawyn ? Et de Maître Hiondil ?  
  
Nolwën : Ils feront leur deuil plus rapidement que moi je l'ai fait pour ma mère...  
  
Leomund : Alors c'est ça ? Tu veux mourir parce que ta mère t'a abandonnée ?  
  
Mais Nolwën ne l'écoutait plus. Elle tourna les talons, prête à sauter. Leomund lui agrippa le bras et la força à le regarder. Les yeux du jeune maréchal-ferrant commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes.  
  
Leomund : Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu sais que tu comptes pour moi, Nolwën. Si tu meurs, je sauterai après toi.  
  
Nolwën : Ne sautes pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.  
  
Leomund : N'en vaux pas la peine ? Si ta mère n'aurait pas eu d'amour pour toi elle ne t'aurais jamais donné l'Undomiel ! C'était la lumière de sa vie, tu entends ? C'était toute l'affection qu'elle portait à ton père ! Tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour toi, Eldarion et Tar-Tiflêt ! Tu voudrais gâcher tout ça ? Gâcher le souvenir de ta mère ?  
  
Leomund pleurait maintenant. Nolwën ressentit un coup au cœur. Les éclairs retentirent et éclairèrent leurs visages en sanglots au travers de la pluie. Jamais Nolwën ne s'était fait parler ainsi.  
  
Leomund ( en pleurant ) : Je t'aime Nolwën. De toute mon âme. Mais si tu choisis de faire une grave bêtise et de mourir, je te jure que je me jette en bas car je ne supporterai pas de te voir t'enlever la vie.  
  
Nolwën : Leomund...  
  
Nolwën enlaça Leomund qui la serra à la briser. Leurs sanglots devenus bruyants couvraient presque le bruit de l'orage et des éclairs qui grondaient sur Minas Tirith. Ils tombèrent à genoux par terre, toujours enlacés, Nolwën pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pendant que Leomund caressait ses cheveux détrempés. Cet instant de larmes et de réconfort sous la pluie devint une scène que la foudre éclairait de sa lumière blanche, comme un tableau figé dans le temps. C'est ce moment que Leomund choisit pour faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, l'embrasser. Trempés par la pluie et les larmes, leurs lèvres se cherchaient et s'embrassaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Leur baiser leur sembla être une onde de chaleur dans leurs corps glacés par le vent et l'eau. Après plusieurs minutes de passion, Leomund prit Nolwën dans ses bras ; ses mains sous ses genoux en soutenant son dos.  
  
Leomund : Allons, rentrons sinon on va attraper un sérieux rhume.  
  
Ainsi blottie contre son sauveur, Nolwën ferma les yeux, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Leomund pour l'avoir raisonnée et empêchée de se jeter en bas du promontoire. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir eu des pensées si noires. Leomund entra dans la salle et emmena Nolwën jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'assit sur la table. La chemise de nuit de Nolwën était devenue presque transparente, collée sur son corps dont on devinait les courbes. Leomund rougit et détourna le regard pour fouiller dans les armoires dont il en sortit une serviette. Avec tendresse, il épongea les cheveux de Nolwën et son visage.  
  
Nolwën : Leomund... Je ne te remercierai jamais assez...  
  
Leomund : Allons, ce n'était rien. Je ne voulais pas que tu sautes, c'est tout.  
  
Leomund se risqua à éponger le reste du corps de Nolwën qui ne broncha pas. La princesse le regardait avec une telle tendresse que Leomund devint rouge cramoisi. Puis, sans le prévenir, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et déposa un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres. Leomund ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, dans le cou et de serrer Nolwën dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. Ce fut Nolwën qui brisa le silence en saisissant la serviette et en frottant doucement les cheveux bruns frisés de Leomund.  
  
Nolwën : Il faut aller dormir maintenant. Merci encore mille fois de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Leomund.  
  
Leomund : Juste une dernière chose... Pourquoi tu voulais sauter ? Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit.  
  
Nolwën : J'ai fait un rêve... Ma mère faisait la même chose. J'ai pensé que ça apaiserait ma peine d'aller la retrouver. Pensée stupide. Je ne referai plus jamais la même chose.  
  
Leomund : Très bien... Bonne nuit maintenant.  
  
Nolwën : Bonne nuit.  
  
Nolwën souria à Leomund et descendit de la table. Elle remonta à sa chambre, revêtit une nouvelle robe de chambre et retourna dans ses couvertures.  
  
Nolwën : Maman... Je te promets de savoir où tu es allée...  
  
Sur ce, Nolwën s'endormit, épuisée par tant d'émotions et soulagée d'être encore vivante.  
  
***  
  
Trois jours plus tard, Nolwën avait repris un peu goût à la vie. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith et aperçut sa sœur, Tar-Tiflêt, assise à la table où Maître Hiondil s'assoyait habituellement. Tar-Tiflêt était âgée de 16 ans, ses cheveux bruns foncés tombant comme des rideaux sur ses épaules. Elle était assez jolie et ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père Elrond ainsi qu'à son arrière-grand-mère Galadriel pour l'aura mystérieuse qu'elle dégageait. Ses yeux noisettes quittèrent le livre en Quenya qu'elle lisait et se posèrent sur Nolwën.  
  
Nolwën : Bonjour. Je m'attendais à te voir ici.  
  
Tar-Tiflêt : Moi non. Après ce qui est arrivé il y a trois jours.  
  
Nolwën : De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
Tar-Tiflêt : Ne fais pas l'innocente. La nuit de l'orage, tu as voulu sauter en bas du promontoire au bout de la place devant le château.  
  
Nolwën : Qui t'a raconté ces choses ?  
  
Tar-Tiflêt : Personne. Je me suis réveillée durant la nuit et je t'ai vue par la fenêtre. Tu n'étais pas seule. Décidément quelqu'un t'a fait changer d'idée. Ça ne serait pas...  
  
Nolwën ( pense ) : C'est bon, arrête ! Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça !  
  
Nolwën venait de rougir à l'évocation de son sauveur, dont Tar-Tiflêt semblait deviner l'identité. Elle se détourna de Tar-Tiflêt et s'en alla dans les rayons de livres, bien alignés dans leurs étagères de bois. La bibliothèque était un bel endroit, très grand, avec un balcon. On pouvait voir des rangées de livres partout. De grands vitraux colorés filtraient les rayons du soleil. Nolwën monta un escalier et se rendit dans les rangées tout au fond du balcon, surveillant bien que Tar-Tiflêt ne l'ait pas suivie. Nolwën suivit les reliures du doigt et s'arrêta sur un livre à la tranche rouge bordée d'or. La princesse le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit délicatement, produisant un léger craquement. C'était son livre de famille. La princesse passa les pages racontant les vies d'Arathorn et Gilraën, les parents de son père, puis arriva finalement à l'épisode où Aragorn était déposé à Fondcombe et sa rencontre avec Arwen.  
  
« Gilraën confia Aragorn à Elrond, le Demi-Elfe, seigneur de Fondcombe, en lui promettant de ne lui révéler sa vraie identité qu'à l'âge adulte. Elrond le surnomma Estel, « l'espoir ». Aragorn fit la connaissance d'Arwen dite l'Undomiel, fille d'Elrond et de Celebrian, née en l'an 3 du Troisième Âge. Ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. »  
  
Nolwën passa plusieurs dizaines de lignes, dont le passage sur la mort de son père et tomba finalement sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Des indices pour découvrir où était allée mourir sa mère.  
  
« Certains disent que la reine était grise et froide comme une nuit sans lune et que plus aucune lumière ne l'habitait. Arwen aurait dit adieu à tous ceux qu'elle aimait, dont son fils Eldarion et ses filles Nolwën et Tar-Tiflêt, puis aurait quitté le Gondor. Une lettre adressée à l'un de ses proches dirait sa destination mais on ne l'a jamais retrouvée. L'endroit qu'aurait choisi Arwen pour mourir n'est donc toujours pas connue. Malgré tout, son mariage avec Aragorn Elessär resta dans les mémoires comme étant l'une des unions les plus glorieuses du Gondor. »  
  
Nolwën : Une lettre...  
  
Nolwën referma le livre et retourna sur ses pas. Elle dévala l'escalier, l'esprit en ébullition. Ses vieux souvenirs poussiéreux du jour où elle avait découvert le départ de sa mère lui revenaient en tête. La seule personne à part Eldarion qui avait eu des explications était sa nourrice. Belawyn.  
  
***  
  
Nolwën courut à travers le château, traversant les couloirs et montant les escaliers pour s'arrêter finalement devant une porte en bois teint en rouge. C'étaient les appartements de Belawyn. La princesse y cogna trois coups.  
  
Voix de Belawyn à l'intérieur : Qui est là ?  
  
Nolwën : C'est moi, Bela. Nolwën.  
  
Voix de Belawyn : Entrez princesse.  
  
Nolwën tourna la poignée et entra avec précautions dans les appartements de Belawyn. Assise dans une chaise berçante, elle brodait un motif représentant un oiseau posé sur une branche en fleurs. Belawyn était à l'aube de la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux roux étaient striés de fils argentés et quelques rides étaient apparues sur son visage. Ce jour là, elle portait son habituel bustier lacé marron par dessus sa robe blanche. La nourrice sourit à Nolwën et l'invita à s'asseoir.  
  
Belawyn : Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, ma chère enfant ?  
  
Nolwën : Voilà... Je me pose des questions depuis un certain temps... Sur maman.  
  
Belawyn fixa Nolwën de ses yeux verts. Elle avait cessé de broder et regardait la princesse. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir.  
  
Belawyn : Je savais que tu me poserais des questions un jour...  
  
Nolwën : Elle t'a écrit une lettre pas vrai ? Tu t'en souviens ?  
  
Belawyn : Oui...  
  
Nolwën : L'as-tu gardée ?  
  
Belawyn baissa les yeux, déposa sa broderie sur son lit derrière elle et joignit les mains. Nolwën attendit patiemment qu'elle lui parle, consciente qu'Arwen lui manquait beaucoup, car Belawyn avait été une grande amie de sa mère, et que son souvenir la rendait triste.  
  
Belawyn : Je ne l'aurais détruite pour rien au monde, Nolwën.  
  
Nolwën ( se lève et s'agenouille devant Belawyn en lui prenant la main ) : S'il te plaît, Bela... Dis moi où elle est partie ! Dis moi où elle est allée !  
  
Belawyn : Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, mon enfant ? Elle est morte il y a des années...  
  
Nolwën : Je t'en prie, Bela... Je veux seulement connaître sa destination ! Je ne dormirai pas tranquille tant que je ne le saurai pas... Je veux lui dire adieu...  
  
Belawyn se leva, lâcha la main de Nolwën et alla fouiller dans sa commode. Elle ouvrit quelques tiroirs, déplaça des vêtements et sortit finalement un rouleau de parchemin jauni par le temps dont on pouvait voir le reste du sceau brisé en cire rouge d'Arwen. Avec émotion, Belawyn la prit délicatement dans ses mains et vit volte-face vers Nolwën. Elle tenta d'esquisser un sourire qui se fit plus triste que joyeux et tendit le rouleau vers Nolwën qui le prit comme si c'était le plus précieux bijou du monde.  
  
Belawyn : Voilà... Tu as ta réponse, ma Nolwën... Si tu veux la retrouver, c'est de la folie, ma pauvre enfant...Je t'assure... C'est de la folie...  
  
Nolwën ouvrit le parchemin et son cœur se serra en voyant l'écriture de sa mère. Elle lut la lettre en entier mais un passage en particulier attira son attention.  
  
« Le poids des pertes de Sielmön-Mâri et d'Aragorn m'a enlevé le goût de vivre et même Eldarion, Nolwën ou Tar-Tiflêt n'apaisent ma peine malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux. Je suis partie au loin, retrouver ma grand- mère Galadriel pour terminer mes jours paisiblement.»  
  
Nolwën : La Lothlòrien... Merci Belawyn... Je t'en suis très reconnaissante ( donne la lettre à la nourrice )  
  
Belawyn : Nolwën, attends !!  
  
Nolwën sortit en courant de la chambre avant que la pauvre nourrice ait pu l'arrêter. La princesse avait sa réponse. Tout en courrant vers la bibliothèque, Nolwën n'avait qu'une pensée : partir vers la Lothlòrien, peu importe la distance. Elle partirait seule. Arrivée aux portes de bronze, elle les poussa et elles s'ouvrirent à la volée. Tar-Tiflêt, toujours plongée dans sa lecture, activité qui pouvait l'occuper plus de trois heures, leva la tête et suivit du regard sa sœur courir jusqu'en haut du balcon.  
  
Tar-Tiflêt : Nolwën ! Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???  
  
Mais sa sœur ne lui répondit pas. Le cœur battant, Nolwën parcourut des doigts les reliures dans la rangée où elle s'était engagée. Elle qui était si souvent venue dans les rayons de livres, elle sut exactement où trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Son choix s'arrêta sur un volume très grand et peu épais à la reliure verte. Nolwën le prit et commença à le feuilleter rapidement, tout en entendant les pas de Tar-Tiflêt qui se rapprochaient. Les cartes magnifiquement dessinées de la Terre du Milieu se succédèrent devant ses yeux bleus. Puis, finalement, arrivée à la carte du Quatrième Âge, son doigt toucha une région verte. La Lothlòrien. Tar-Tiflêt arriva à ce moment derrière elle.  
  
Tar-Tiflêt : Nolwën... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
  
Nolwën ( referme le livre ) : Quoi ? Euh...Je me demandais... Où est... Le Rohan, voilà ! Un flash comme ça...  
  
Mais Tar-Tiflêt n'était pas naïve. Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa grande sœur et tourna les talons pour finalement s'éloigner. Nolwën, le livre sous le bras, fit le chemin inverse en courant toujours, dépassa Tar- Tiflêt et s'engagea de nouveau dans les couloirs. Elle remonta les escaliers et arriva en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Jetant un sac de cuir sur son lit et des vêtements épars, elle commença à les plier rapidement et les rangea dedans. Après avoir écrit un petit mot en cas de questionnement de la part d'Eldarion ou de Tar-Tiflêt, la princesse attrapa résolument ses bagages rudimentaires et une cape de voyage puis descendit discrètement les escaliers en faisant croire aux domestiques qui lui posaient des questions qu'elle allait seulement pique-niquer dans le coin. Elle alla prendre quelques provisions aux cuisines. Rendue aux écuries, Nolwën entra dans le box de son cheval Galadia, une jument à la robe couleur auburn. La princesse scella Galadia et s'apprêtait à sortir avec sa jument en longe lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Leomund.  
  
Nolwën ( rougit ) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??  
  
Leomund : J'allais nettoyer le box de Galadia. Où vas tu ?  
  
Nolwën : Je... Je... Un petit voyage, de quelques jours.  
  
Leomund : Où ?  
  
Nolwën : Je... En Lothlòrien.  
  
Leomund : Quoi ?!?! Mais... Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, seule à travers la Terre du Milieu ! Tu es complètement dingue ? Et je suppose que tu n'as pas prévenu Eldarion... Qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire en Lothlòrien ?  
  
Nolwën : Je veux retrouver la tombe de ma mère. Elle a écrit une lettre à Belawyn avant son départ qui disait qu'elle allait mourir auprès de sa grand-mère. Je ne dormirai jamais l'esprit tranquille si je ne la retrouve pas !  
  
Leomund : Je veux venir.  
  
Nolwën : Pas question.  
  
Leomund : Je ne te laisserai pas partir toute seule. J'aurais trop peur pour toi. La Grande Guerre de l'Anneau est peut-être finie mais il peut rester des ennemis sur ta route. Je t'en prie, laisse moi venir !  
  
Nolwën : Il n'en est pas question.  
  
Leomund attira Nolwën contre lui et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il caressa l'ovale du visage de sa bien-aimée.  
  
Leomund : Tu es sûre de vouloir partir sans moi ? Je ne serai pas trop encombrant, je veux juste te protéger...  
  
Nolwën ( réfléchit longuement ) : Bon... D'accord... C'est bien parce que je t'aime.  
  
Heureux, Leomund serra Nolwën dans ses bras et sortit de l'écurie en courant. La princesse mena Galadia jusqu'à la place de l'Arbre Blanc et y attendit Leomund qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, perché sur Menelwa, sa fidèle jument blanche. Nolwën ne savait plus trop si emmener Leomund était une bonne idée. Mais ses sentiments emportaient sur sa raison. Leomund la suivrait jusque dans la mort s'il le voulait. Il avait déjà voulu se suicider après elle si la princesse s'était jetée du promontoire. Leomund était du genre honnête et loyal. Fier, les cheveux dans le vent, il sourit à Nolwën.  
  
Nolwën : Prêt à partir en voyage ?  
  
Leomund : Je suis prêt !  
  
Nolwën lança Galadia au galop, déterminée à faire la paix avec l'esprit de sa mère. Elle ne trouverait la sérénité qu'en Lothlòrien, là où elle pourrait enfin lui dire au revoir...  
  
À SUIVRE  
  
*****  
  
Salut à tous ! Vous venez de finir de lire la 1ere partie du Livre de  
Nolwën. Pour le moment, c'est mon personnage préféré. J'ai décidé de le séparer en deux parties pour que le début et la fin de l'histoire ne soient  
pas trop longs à lire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'attends vos commentaires !. En terminant, je voudrais saluer la très gentille Nessa qui  
m'aide avec mes fanfics ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire à  
kinomoto.sakura5@caramail.com  
  
@+ !  
Opaline 


	3. Livre 2: Nolwën 2e partie

Les Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel

Livre 2 : Nolwën

( 2e partie )

En cavale depuis presque une journée, Nolwën et Leomund ne s'arrêtaient que rarement durant leur course effrénée vers la Lothlòrien, seuls moments où ils consultaient la carte apportée par la princesse du Gondor. Alors que l'après-midi était à son beau fixe, Galadia, la jument de Nolwën démontra des signes de fatigue aux abords d'un lac. Tirant d'un coup sec sur la longe, la princesse la fit arrêter et lui caressa la croupe en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement en Quenya.

Leomund : Elle est fatiguée ?

Nolwën : Oui. Faisons halte un moment.

Nolwën descendit du dos de Galadia et la tint par sa longe jusqu'au lac qui miroitait sous le soleil. La jument s'y abreuva avidement. Leomund imita Nolwën en menant Menelwa aux côtés de la monture de la princesse. Nolwën s'accroupit près des cheveux et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, ruisselant sur ses cheveux noirs décoiffés par la chevauchée. Leomund enleva ses chaussures et vérifia la température du lac au fond pierreux et à l'eau limpide d'un orteil. Satisfait, il se défit du reste de ses vêtements de chevauchée et sauta dans le lac. Leomund nagea pendant un moment devant le regard surpris de Nolwën.

Leomund : Viens !

Nolwën : Mais t'es cinglé ! L'eau est bien trop froide !

Leomund : Allez, ou sinon je t'emmène de force.

Nolwën : Il n'en est pas question !

Le maréchal-ferrant s'approcha et tira les vêtements de Nolwën vers lui, faisant tomber leur propriétaire dans l'eau. Nolwën refit surface dans un grand cri et commença à arroser Leomund qui se tordait de rire.

Nolwën : C'est pas malin ça ! Espèce d'andouille, tu vois ce que tu m'as fait !

Leomund : C'était bien la seule solution ! Je te connais bien, Nolwën, tu es une tête de mule.

Nolwën : Pas vrai ! C'est toi la tête de mule, cent fois plus que moi !

Leomund : Alors si tu n'est pas une tête de mule, tu vas enlever ça et faire le défi de rester le plus longtemps sous l'eau !

Nolwën : Mais l'eau est glacée ! Je vais me tuer !

Leomund : Mais non ! Allez, où est passé la Nolwën aventurière que j'aime ?

Leomund embrassa tendrement Nolwën qui ne s'opposa pas à cette marque d'affection. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Nolwën eut un sourire et accepta le défi. Elle enleva ses vêtements trempés en prenant soin de les poser sur la berge tout près, le collier de l'Undomiel bien caché dans le tas de linge. Elle avait à peine déposé sa parure parmi ses effets que Leomund la saisit par la taille par derrière et la fit basculer dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, piquée au vif, elle se mit à poursuivre Leomund et le fit caler dans un grand éclat de rire. Après quelques minutes de lutte, le garçon la prit dans ses bras et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leomund : Tu es vraiment belle, Nolwën.

Nolwën commença à jouer dans ses boucles brunes. Il embrassa son cou et lui sourit. La princesse déposa un baiser enflammé sur ses lèvres, suivi d'un deuxième. Leomund la prit dans ses bras comme lors de la nuit orageuse où ils s'étaient dévoilés leurs sentiments et la porta jusqu'à la berge. Nolwën revêtit ses vêtements de rechange et prit soin de nouer l'Undomiel autour de son cou.

Leomund : Où sommes nous exactement ?

Nolwën ( vérifie la carte dans son sac ) : Je crois que nous sommes ici. Dans l'Anor�en, près d'Edoras. Ça m'étonne que nous soyons si loin après seulement une demi-journée de chevauchée.

Leomund : Les chevaux m'étonneront toujours.

Nolwën ( monte sur Galadia ) : Allez, en selle ! Il faut continuer notre voyage.

Passé l'étonnement des chevaux plus rapides qu'ils le croyaient, la plaine de l'Anor�en leur rappela cruellement que la journée avait passé très vite. Lorsqu'ils firent halte pour la nuit, derrière un immense rocher qui formait une sorte d'abri, le soir tombait déjà. Leomund s'occupa des chevaux et fit un feu. Il prépara une soupe avec le petit chaudron qu'il traînait dans son sac et en servit à Nolwën qui se serra plus étroitement contre lui. Galadia et Menelwa dormaient debout près de l'abri où la tente avait été érigée. Les gémissements du vent donnèrent la chair de poule à Nolwën qui détestait le noir, même à 16 ans.

Nolwën : Je hais la plaine de l'Anor�en!

Leomund : On n'aura que deux nuits à passer dehors, Nolwën. Demain on devrait l'avoir traversée. Sois sans crainte.

Nolwën et Leomund se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et se donnèrent un baiser avant de dormir. Étroitement enlacée à Leomund, Nolwën sombra dans un sommeil où elle fit un rêve. Elle marchait dans une sorte de forêt aux arbres immenses entourés d'escaliers majestueux. Ils menaient à des sortes d'habitations très belles, toutes blanches, construites sur le sommet des arbres. Une femme qui ressemblait à Tar-Tiflêt, sa jeune sœur de 15 ans, s'avança vers elle. Elle portait une grande robe blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds à demi couverts d'un petit voile. C'était une elfe. Nolwën la reconnut alors.

Femme ( en Quenya ) : Nolwën… Ma petite fille…

Nolwën : Galadriel ? Vous êtes mon Arrière-Grand-Mère ?

Galadriel : Oui. C'est bien moi. Comme tu es belle… aussi belle que l'ont été Celebrian et Arwen…

Nolwën : N'êtes vous pas supposée être morte ?

Galadriel : Non… Je suis aux Terres Immortelles… Avec mon époux Celeborn, ton Arrière-Grand-Père.

Nolwën : Où suis-je ?

Galadriel : Tu es en Lòrien. Je sais que tu cherches là où est allée mourir ma chère Arwen… Il faut que tu trouves là où elle a fait son serment.

Nolwën : Un serment ?

Galadriel : Je dois partir… Sois heureuse Nolwën. Namarië…

La dernière chose que vit Nolwën fut le sourire énigmatique de Galadriel puis elle se réveilla, blottie contre Leomund. Un peu plus tard, pendant que Leomund préparait le petit déjeuner, Nolwën pansait les juments tout en se rappelant de son rêve. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Galadriel, la Grand-mère d'Arwen. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle lui était apparue. Tar-Tiflêt lui ressemblait en effet beaucoup, avec la même forme du visage et le même regard mystérieux. Peut-être était-ce parce que la réponse à la question qui l'avait poussée à partir se trouvait en Lòrien ?

Leomund : Tu as l'air songeuse.

Nolwën : J'ai rêvé de mon Arrière-Grand-Mère, Galadriel. Elle vivait en Lòrien.

Leomund : Que t'a t-elle dit ?

Nolwën : Que… Pour trouver l'endroit où ma mère s'est laissée mourir… Il faut que je trouve l'endroit où elle a fait son serment.

Leomund : Un serment ? Comme un serment pour entrer dans une organisation secrète ?

Nolwën : Non, elle n'a jamais fait cela… Une autre sorte de serment…

Leomund : Bon, allez, arrête de te tracasser et viens manger un peu.

Souriant à Leomund, Nolwën donna un dernier coup de brosse à Menelwa et alla s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme. Il lui tendit des saucisses grillées et des œufs qu'elle mangea pensivement en regardant l'Anor�en autour d'elle. Elle repensa aux histoires que lui racontait Belawyn lorsqu'elle était enfant, l'histoire de la Grande Guerre de l'Anneau. Elle se rappela des Orques que la nourrice lui décrivait et frémit à leur pensée.

Nolwën : Tu crois qu'il y a encore des Orques ici ?

Leomund : Des Orques ?

Nolwën : Des anciens elfes torturés qui se sont métamorphosés…

Leomund : Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je reste sur mes gardes quand même. Nous ne devons pas être loin du Gouffre de Helm et d'Edoras. On ira faire des provisions là-bas, d'accord ?

Nolwën : D'accord.

Le couple reprit donc sa route après avoir remballé leurs effets. Ils firent galoper les chevaux de nouveau à travers l'Anor�en pendant une bonne partie du matin. Dépassant le gouffre de Helm, ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Edoras apparaisse au loin, vers l'après-midi. En entrant dans la ville, Nolwën remarqua que les gens la regardaient avec surprise, chuchotant entre eux. Plusieurs enfants lui souriaient et même une petite fille lui apporta une fleur. Nolwën stoppa Galadia, prit le cadeau et remercia la petite fille d'un baiser sur sa tête. Au marché, Leomund et la princesse confièrent les juments à un écuyer et marchèrent dans les rues d'Edoras.

Leomund : On dirait qu'ils t'ont reconnue.

Nolwën : Mais je ne suis jamais venue ici !

Leomund : Ta mère et ton père, si je crois. Ils doivent te prendre pour Arwen.

Nolwën : Je ne pense pas, non.

Leomund : Alors ils ont du deviner ton rang. Une simple paysanne n'aurait pas un collier comme l'Undomiel, à moins d'avoir eu cela en héritage ou en cadeau d'une riche personne.

Nolwën : Allons voir Éowyn et Faramir.

Leomund : Mais ils sont morts…

Nolwën : Je sais. Je veux quand même aller les voir.

Leomund fit quelques emplettes et suivit Nolwën à travers Edoras jusqu'à la colline qui abritait les morts. Elle passa devant quelques tombes et trouva finalement celle des anciens souverains. Il y avait à la fois l'inscription en Rohirric et en langage commun.

« Éowyn du Rohan

Fille d'Eomund et de Theodwyn du Rohan

Reine du Rohan et Épouse de Faramir du Gondor, fils de Denethor II

Naquit en l'an 2995 du Troisième Âge »

« Faramir du Gondor

Fils de Denethor II et de Finduilas du Gondor

Roi du Rohan et Époux d'Éowyn, fille d'Eomund

Naquit en l'an 2983 du Troisième Âge

Décéda en l'an 82 du Quatrième Âge »

Nolwën déposa quelques fleurs qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus loin sur les tombes. Elle s'y recueillit un instant en murmurant une prière en Quenya. Puis, elle se retourna et partit, Leomund sur ses talons.

Nolwën : À quelle distance sommes-nous de la Lothlòrien ?

Leomund : Encore au moins une bonne centaine de kilomètres.

Nolwën : Partons tout de suite. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Leomund : Pourquoi es-tu si pressée tout à coup ?

Nolwën : Voilà deux jours que nous sommes partis. C'est un miracle que nous ayons été si vite. Eldarion a dû lancer des troupes à ma recherche. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me retrouvent avant que j'aie atteint la Lothlòrien.

Leomund : C'est les tombes qui t'ont fait cet effet ? Je te rappelle que c'était toi qui voulais venir les voir.

Nolwën s'arrêta de marcher et tomba assise par terre. Elle enserra ses genoux repliés contre elle avec ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Leomund s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux noirs et la berça. Au travers de ses sanglots, Leomund l'entendit parler.

Nolwën ( en pleurant ) : Je n'aurais pas dû venir… Ça me rappelle trop que ma mère est morte sans me dire au revoir…

Leomund : Chut… Ça va passer. C'est un chagrin d'enfant…

Leomund laissa Nolwën épancher sa peine. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes et se tourna vers Leomund qu'elle embrassa doucement. La princesse se leva et son bien-aimé la prit par la main. C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent voir l'écuyer qui gardait leurs chevaux. Le couple partit en direction du plateau du Rohan pour s'y arrêter quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée du jour. Ils campèrent comme ils l'avaient fait la veille et s'endormirent côte à côte. La nuit était avancée lorsque Nolwën se réveilla, alertée par un cri sauvage qui avait retenti dans la plaine.

Nolwën ( pense ) : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La princesse sortit de ses bagages son épée courte et sortit à la lueur de la lune, dans la plaine silencieuse. Ses yeux elfiques scrutèrent l'obscurité et elle crut voir une forme bouger, à l'ouest. Effrayée, elle resserra sa poigne sur le manche de son arme. La forme laissa échapper un grognement et se dirigea vers elle.

Nolwën ( pense ) : Par les Valar ! Un Warg ? Je pensais qu'il n'en avait plus… Oh mon dieu… Il vient ici !

Nolwën entra dans la tente et secoua Leomund qui s'éveilla en gémissant. Le garçon se frotta les yeux.

Nolwën : Leomund… Il y a une chose qui s'en vient par ici et elle n'a pas l'air pacifique du tout ! Je pense que c'est un Warg.

Leomund : Ces drôles de sangliers sauvages ?

Nolwën : Oui.

Leomund : S'il vient par ici, prépares toi à le combattre. Il voudra sûrement nous attaquer.

Leomund attrapa son épée et suivit Nolwën dehors. Le Warg, hideux porc qui ressemblait un peu à un loup, était maintenant tout près et avait repéré le couple. Il montra les dents et poussa une sorte d'aboiement rauque. Sans hésiter, il les attaqua, s'en prenant à Nolwën en premier. La princesse répliqua aussitôt avec des coups d'épée habiles qui achevèrent l'animal en quelques secondes. Mais le problème ne s'arrêtait pas là car une véritable meute sortit des ténèbres et encercla le couple.

Leomund : Seigneur…

Nolwën : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Un Warg poussa un cri et toute la meute en même temps attaqua les deux humains. Leomund et Nolwën usèrent de toute leur habileté en matière de maniement d'armes, tranchant des têtes, se faisant mordre et griffer. Les Wargs avaient beau être faciles à éliminer, ils étaient coriaces. Le plus gros de la meute s'en prit à la princesse et lui mordit férocement la jambe. Malgré sa douleur, elle se jeta sur la bête et lui planta l'épée dans le cou. Le Warg s'écroula et aussitôt, la meute s'arrêta net. Ils partirent dans toutes les directions en poussant des gémissements de peur.

Leomund : Nolwën !

La princesse était à terre, sa jambe en sang. Leomund se jeta à ses côtés, soutenant son dos. Elle serrait les dents et de silencieuses larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues.

Nolwën : Ça va, ils sont partis, j'ai tué leur chef et ils ont eu peur…

Leomund : Mon dieu, ta jambe est mal en point ! Viens, retournons à Edoras pour te faire soigner au plus vite.

Nolwën : Nous sommes trop loin… Je… Je me sens faible…

Nolwën s'évanouit. Elle ne sentit plus la présence de Leomund à ses côtés. Tout devint noir. Leomund la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener sur son cheval. Il avait à peine hissé le corps sur le dos de l'animal qu'une lueur apparut derrière lui. Leomund se retourna lentement et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes. Une silhouette nimbée d'un halo doré s'avançait vers lui.

Nolwën ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée par terre dans de l'herbe. Une herbe fraîche éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Elle se trouvait au pied d'arbres géants pourvus d'escaliers magnifiquement construits. Les escaliers menaient à de superbes maisons abandonnées. Tout était silencieux.

La Lothlòrien…

Nolwën se leva et aperçut une colline. À son pied poussaient des Mallornes noueux. De belles fleurs blanches et délicates avaient également élu domicile sur l'herbe. Elle s'était à peine avancée pour en caresser les pétales qu'une vision lui traversa l'esprit. Un corps de femme y était couché, les mains jointes sur sa poitrine comme si elle priait. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aussi belle que les étoiles et la lune.

C'était Arwen.

Nolwën avait trouvé la tombe de sa mère. La colline de Cerin Amroth. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la princesse. Elle ressentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna. Son cœur manqua de flancher et des sanglots de joie lui nouèrent la gorge. Arwen était là. Vêtue de blanc, une parure elfique sur son front.

Nolwën : Maman ?

Arwen : Nolwën Almare…

Elle tendit les bras à Nolwën qui alla s'y réfugier en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sa mère était bien là. Son corps était de chair et de sang mais semblait étrangement gazeux, comme s'il allait s'évaporer. Elle était froide, comme un fantôme, mais Nolwën ne s'en soucia pas. Elle était trop heureuse. Lorsqu'Arwen se défit lentement de l'étreinte, elle regarda sa fille avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Nolwën : Maman… Pourquoi nous as tu abandonnés ?

Arwen : Jamais je ne vous ai abandonnés, Nolwën. J'ai toujours été là. J'ai tout vu des Havres Gris. Ton père à mes côtés. Nous vous avons vu grandir, rire et pleurer. Jamais je ne vous aurais abandonnés. Je vous aime trop pour cela.

Nolwën : Mais tu as choisi la mort !

Arwen : L'amour dicte parfois notre vie, Nolwën. Il faut savoir faire des choix éclairés. La mort n'en est pas un. Mais c'était mon choix. J'ai juré ici, sur cette colline, dans le pays de Lòrien, que j'abandonnais mon immortalité pour vivre avec ton père. Ma vie et mon amour étaient en Aragorn Elessär. Lorsqu'on l'a rappelé aux Havres Gris, c'était ma vie et mon amour qui m'étaient enlevés.

Nolwën : Tu me manques tellement, Maman… J'ai voulu faire ce voyage en Lothlòrien pour faire la paix avec ton esprit…

Arwen : Eh bien, vas en paix, Nolwën Almare. N'oublie jamais que tu es la force et la lumière d'Aragorn Elessär et d'Arwen Undomiel. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, toi, Eldarion et Laurelothwen Tar-Tiflêt.

Nolwën : Je t'aime maman.

Arwen : Vas en paix et sois heureuse, Nolwën Almare. Je serai toujours là.

Arwen serra une dernière fois sa fille dans ses bras. Sur la colline, Aragorn Elessär apparut, souriant à son épouse et sa fille. Arwen embrassa Nolwën sur le front et lui prit la main. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à Aragorn qui l'embrassa à son tour.

Nolwën : Papa !

Aragorn : Nolwën Almare… Ma petite fille… Comme tu es une belle jeune femme maintenant ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu te dois d'avoir.

Nolwën : Je t'aime papa… Et toi aussi maman…

Arwen : Namarië, Nolwën Almare…

Aragorn : Namarië…

Arwen et Aragorn se prirent la main et disparurent dans un aveuglant éclat doré. La dernière chose que vit Nolwën d'eux furent leur sourire plein d'amour qu'ils lui adressaient. Lorsque les fantômes se furent évanouis, Nolwën tomba à genoux en pleurant de joie.

La princesse du Gondor se réveilla dans une chambre richement meublée, Leomund à son chevet. Nolwën se redressa dans son lit, regardant autour d'elle. Leomund lui prit la main et la lui embrassa.

Nolwën : Où suis-je ?

Leomund : À Edoras. Ta mère est venue me voir lorsque tu t'es évanouie dans la plaine après le combat contre les Wargs. Elle m'a demandé si je lui laissais t'emmener en Lothlòrien. Pour quelques temps. Tu y as passé trois jours.

Nolwën : Leomund… J'ai vu ma mère… Mon souhait le plus cher s'est réalisé…

Leomund serra Nolwën dans ses bras. Dehors, le soleil d'Edoras brillait de mille feux.

Un an plus tard, Nolwën Almare, fille d'Aragorn Elessär et Leomund, fils de Theomund, se marièrent au Gondor, devant la population. Ils reçurent la bénédiction du Roi Eldarion et de sa Reine Elerinna.

La même année, Elerinna du Rohan donna naissance à l'héritier du Gondor, le prince Elessär II, prénommé ainsi en l'honneur d'Aragorn, le père d'Eldarion et de ses sœurs. Nolwën eut trois filles de son mariage avec Leomund : Lòmeiwyn Arwen, Isilhistë Celebrian et Galadwen Elerinna.

L'union de Nolwën et Leomund dura plus de 70 ans. On raconte qu'à leur mort, après avoir vécu une vie heureuse, le couple se fit inhumer tous les deux à Cerin Amroth, sous les Mallornes qui depuis, n'ont jamais connu d'hiver. Leur splendeur argentée protégeant le souvenir de Nolwën Almare, de l'amour de sa vie Leomund, et de sa mère Arwen Undomiel, pour l'éternité.

FIN

Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la 2e partie du Livre de Nolwën ! J'ai surtout beaucoup aimé écrire la fin. J'ai eu quelques manques d'inspiration au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre mais vers la fin, tout s'est éclairé.

Il ne me reste qu'à vous raconter le Livre de Tar-Tiflêt qui conclura la « Trilogie » des Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel. En terminant, je voudrais saluer Nessa qui me supporte toujours avec gentillesse.

Sur ce, j'attends vos commentaires à kinomoto. !

A+ tout le monde !

Opaline

Mon site : http:groups. 


	4. Livre 3 : Laurelothwen TarTiflêt

Les Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel

Livre 3 : Laurelothwen Tar-Tiflêt

Une aube timide transperçait les feuilles de Mallornes, s'effilochant en filaments de lumière dorée. Sur l'herbe argentée marchait une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue robe blanche perlée. Ses cheveux bruns très pâles cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos en vagues ondulées. À son cou brillait un collier dont le pendentif se balançait au rythme de sa marche. Arrivée au pied d'une colline, elle leva les yeux et aperçut une forme humaine, lumineuse et empreinte d'une éclatante beauté glacée. C'était une femme à la chevelure d'or. Elle tendit la main vers la jeune fille. Au même moment, celle-ci se réveilla dans son lit à baldaquin, emmitouflée dans ses épaisses couvertures doublées de plumes d'oie.

Tar-Tiflêt, fille d'Aragorn Elessär et d'Arwen Undomiel, était la plus jeune et la plus énigmatique des trois enfants royaux. Son frère aîné, Eldarion, était devenu roi, succédant à son père et était maintenant marié à la fille d'Eowyn et Faramir du Rohan, Elerinna. Leur fils, Elessär, avait maintenant huit ans. Quant à Nolwën Almare, sa grande sœur, elle venait tout juste d'épouser Leomund, fils de Theomund. Tar-Tiflêt était discrète contrairement à son frère et sa sœur. Comme eux, elle maîtrisait très bien les armes et était une excellente cavalière, mais elle avait une énergie différente. À l'exception de ses yeux qui rappelaient ceux d'Aragorn, Tar-Tiflêt ressemblait plutôt à ses aïeux, Galadriel et Elrond. On la comparait d'ailleurs très souvent à cette première en raison de sa beauté froide et de la forme de son visage.

Ce matin là, Tar-Tiflêt s'extirpa de ses couvertures et fit son lit en repensant à son rêve. Toujours le même songe. Cette forme humaine qui lui tend la main, si brillante qu'on ne distinguait pas les traits de son visage. La jeune princesse de 16 ans brossa ses longs cheveux et enfila une robe beige lacée à l'avant ainsi que son collier à pendentif représentant un dragon. Après un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit un escalier de pierre qui la menait à l'étage inférieur, près du réfectoire où la famille royale se sustentait. Dans le grand hall du château de Minas Tirith, elle aperçut son neveu, Elessär, qui jouait avec un cheval de bois. Esquissant un sourire, Tar-Tiflêt alla embrasser le petit garçon sur la joue et ébouriffa sa tignasse brune.

Tar-Tiflêt : Bonjour petit prince.

Elessär (serrant sa tante dans ses bras) : Bonjour Tar-Tiflêt !

Tar-Tiflêt : Tu ne devrais pas être avec Maître Hiondil ce matin ? Il me semble que tu as des cours avec lui.

Elessär : Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai une leçon d'équitation avec Père.

Tar-Tiflêt : Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Tu as faim ?

Elessär prit la main que lui tendait sa tante. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le réfectoire. Eldarion y mangeait déjà avec son épouse, attablés devant un délicieux plat de fruits et de pain fraîchement sorti des énormes fours à bois. Elerinna se servit du lait dans une coupe et la porta à ses lèvres rosées. Quand elle eut fini de boire, Eldarion sourit et suivit les contours de sa bouche d'un doigt. Elerinna rit et gratifia son mari d'un baiser amoureux. Eldarion ouvrit un œil et se détacha à regret des lèvres douces de son épouse.

Tar-Tiflêt : Bonjour les tourtereaux !

Elle lâcha la main d'Elessär qui alla enlacer sa mère.

Eldarion : Bonjour ma sœur. Tu m'as l'air bien matinale aujourd'hui.

Tar-Tiflêt (s'asseyant à table) Pas autant qu'à l'habitude.

Elerinna (à son fils) : Tu as passé une bonne nuit, mon chéri ?

Elessär : Oui, maman. J'ai rêvé que j'étais un chevalier très puissant comme grand-père et que je terrassais un énorme dragon plus gros que tout le château de Minas Tirith !

Eldarion : Au lieu de terrasser des dragons, tu ferais bien de manger un morceau. Tu as une longue journée qui t'attend, fils. Et toi, Tar-Tiflêt, que feras-tu de ta matinée ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Je ne sais pas encore. Probablement dégourdir les pattes de mon cheval avec une promenade.

Elerinna : J'ai entendu dire qu'un important prince navigateur est attendu à Minas Tirith aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'irais tu pas l'accueillir ? Eldarion doit aller faire de l'équitation avec Elessär et moi, j'ai des projets avec Nolwën.

Tar-Tiflêt : D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas ici…

Elerinna : Elle dort encore, je présume. Alors, pour ce prince, tu es d'accord ?

Tar-Tiflêt : J'irai l'accueillir.

Après avoir fini son repas et souhaité une bonne journée à son frère, sa belle-sœur et son neveu, Tar-Tiflêt sortit du château en poussant les lourdes portes de bronze. Un vent tiède s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, les faisant onduler comme un drapeau glorieux. S'avançant sur le promontoire rocheux, elle se dirigea tout au bout, comme à son habitude, afin d'admirer Minas Tirith et les champs du Pelennor de haut. Auréolée par le soleil du matin, la brise soulevant gracieusement sa chevelure et sa robe, Tar-Tiflêt était perdue dans sa contemplation lorsqu'une voix familière la fit se retourner.

Voix : Tar-Tiflêt !

La princesse du Gondor se retourna et aperçut sa meilleure amie, Alcarnen, fille du chevalier Alcaranor. Ses cheveux bruns négligemment laissés libres sur ses gracieuses épaules et des étoiles pétillant dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, Alcarnen était la seule fille en qui Tar-Tiflêt avait réellement confiance à l'exception d'Elerinna. Dans sa tendre enfance, pendant que son frère et sa sœur avait plus d'attentions de la part d'Hiondil et de leurs autres professeurs, Tar-Tiflêt se réfugiait dans les livres de la Grande Bibliothèque, apprenait l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu en rêvant à la gloire d'Aragorn et à la Quête de l'Anneau effectuée par le hobbit Frodon Sacquet. Les récits de bataille la passionnaient. Alcaranor, le père d'Alcarnen, lui avait appris en même temps que sa fille à manier les armes et leur amitié s'était forgée ainsi. Un peu plus ouverte et sentimentale que sa meilleure amie, Alcarnen était toujours joyeuse et appréciait Tar-Tiflêt pour sa grande humilité.

Tar-Tiflêt : Bonjour, Alcarnen.

Alcarnen : Tu viens au marché avec moi ? J'ai quelques courses à y faire.

Tar-Tiflêt : Tu veux encore essayer de parler à Amaldòr ?

Un éclat moqueur passa dans les prunelles noisettes de la princesse.

Alcarnen : Allez, tu m'avais promis que tu viendrais avec moi !

Tar-Tiflêt : Je ne sais pas trop… Ces jeux de fillette, trop peu pour moi !

Alcarnen (avec un air piteux très forcé) : S'il te plaît… !

Tar-Tiflêt leva les yeux au ciel.

Tar-Tiflêt : D'accord…

Alcarnen (en empoignant le bras de son amie) : Chouette ! Est-ce que je suis assez présentable ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Mais oui, tu es superbe.

Alcarnen : Oh, merci, tu es trop gentille !

Alcarnen eut un petit rire. Tar-Tiflêt, elle, sentait que la journée allait être longue. En plus de ce mystérieux prince navigateur qu'elle devait accueillir, la princesse du Gondor allait devoir supporter les minauderies de sa meilleure amie. Tar-Tiflêt était plutôt solitaire. Aller aborder les garçons qui étaient presque tous des idiots coureurs de jupons qui arboraient fièrement leurs conquêtes épinglées à leurs tableaux de chasse, non merci ! Mais Alcarnen était une bonne fille et Tar-Tiflêt avait accepté à contrecœur pour lui faire plaisir.

Quand elles arrivèrent au marché, une foule assez dense parcourrait les kiosques et les étalages. Les marchands de fruits, de poissons, d'épices, de bijoux, d'étoffes et d'autres articles hélaient les passants pour les inciter à acheter leurs produits. Des femmes accompagnées d'enfants qu'elles tenaient par la main, des vieillards, des couples, déambulaient sur la place publique en quête de bonnes affaires. De bonnes odeurs s'élevaient et parfumaient l'air.

Alcarnen : Il est là ! Il est là !

Amaldòr, un jeune homme ténébreux aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient négligemment sur son front était derrière un kiosque de boulanger en compagnie de son père, Amaldìr, un gros bonhomme à la mine sympathique. Pendant qu'Amaldìr donnait un gros pain bien chaud à une femme enceinte vêtue de bleu en échange d'un peu de monnaie, son fils, lui, comptait des piécettes de cuivre récoltées par la vente. Quelques filles un peu plus loin, lui faisaient les yeux doux et gloussaient entre elles. Alcarnen tenait fermement le bras de Tar-Tiflêt, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Alcarnen : Je… Je ne peux pas…

Tar-Tiflêt : Mais si, allez vas lui parler !

Alcarnen : Je vais avoir l'air ridicule !

Tar-Tiflêt : Le ridicule ne tue pas, Alcarnen. Saisis ta chance avant que ces pimbêches te le volent !

Elle poussa une Alcarnen rougissante vers le fils du boulanger qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers elle.

Alcarnen (bredouillant) Bonjour. Je voudrais… du pain.

Amaldòr : Quel genre de pain ?

Alcarnen : Euh…

Amaldòr : On a au sésame, au blé, aux épices, parfumé à l'orange…

Alcarnen : En réalité, je voulais simplement me présenter, dit Alcarnen, surprise par son soudain courage. Je m'appelle Alcarnen.

Elle tendit la main. Le jeune commis leva finalement ses beaux yeux noisette vers la jeune fille. Alcarnen sentit son cœur fondre lorsqu'il lui serra la main.

Amaldòr : Moi c'est Amaldòr.

Alcarnen : Si tu veux, on pourrait… Faire une sortie… Un de ces jours.

Amaldòr (sourit) J'en serais ravi.

Alcarnen eut un petit rire et engagea la conversation. Ravie de voir que son amie avait enfin eu l'attention du fils du boulanger, Tar-Tiflêt les laissa parler ensemble et s'éloigna. Elle déambulait paisiblement lorsque des cris d'affolement retentirent près d'elle. Des hennissements d'un cheval en furie se faisaient entendre. La plupart des gens fuyaient. Tar-Tiflêt vit soudain apparaître la bête incontrôlable, un grand étalon noir qui ruait et menaçait tout le monde de ses sabots. Quatre hommes tentaient de le maîtriser mais sans grand succès. Il se détacha des cordes qui le retenaient et hennit furieusement avant de courir dans la place publique. Tar-Tiflêt le vit foncer sur elle, pétrifiée. Elle entendit la voix lointaine d'Alcarnen.

Alcarnen : Tar-Tiflêt ! Sauves-toi !

Mais Tar-Tiflêt ne pouvait pas bouger. Le grand étalon freina brusquement devant elle, ses flancs luisants de sueur. Ses yeux bruns plongés dans ceux de la princesse qui s'avança prudemment en levant une main. L'animal la flaira et inclina la tête comme s'il faisait une révérence. Calme, il laissa la princesse lui caresser l'encolure. Autour, les gens murmuraient, d'autres exprimaient leur soulagement. Les quatre palefreniers malchanceux tentèrent de passer des cordes autour du cou de l'animal pour le ramener à son écurie mais le cheval poussa un hennissement furieux et fit un grand mouvement brusque pour les éloigner. Alcarnen et Amaldòr venaient d'arriver derrière.

Alcarnen (inquiète) : Tar-Tiflêt, tu n'as rien ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Non, je n'ai rien.

L'animal continuait de se faire caresser par la jeune fille, refusant tout contact d'une autre personne. Incrédule, la princesse flatta doucement le museau de l'étalon et jeta un regard aux palefreniers visiblement épuisés.

Homme #1 : Altesse, nous sommes désolés de cet inconvénient. Le cheval s'est emporté.

Homme #2 : Nous n'arrivions plus à le maîtriser, ajouta un autre.

Homme #1 : Vous êtes la première personne avec qui il est si calme Altesse. Je ne comprends pas ce phénomène.

Tar-Tiflêt : À qui est ce cheval ?

Homme #2 : À un homme qui vient d'arriver en ville. Il est parti pour quelques heures et nous a laissé le soin de s'occuper de sa bête. Elle ne s'est pas fait maîtriser longtemps et elle s'est emportée tout à l'heure.

Tar-Tiflêt : C'est une bête qui appartient à quelqu'un de riche, visiblement. Était-ce un seigneur ?

Homme #3 : Il ne nous a pas dit son nom, votre Altesse, dit un palefrenier blond.

Tar-Tiflêt : Je vais m'occuper de son cheval moi même, proposa la princesse du Gondor. S'il vient la réclamer, dites lui qu'on l'a transportée au château et que je la lui remettrai en mains propres.

Homme #1 (inclinant le buste) : Bien, princesse.

Tar-Tiflêt, tenant l'étalon par la bride, l'entraîna à sa suite, comme si tout cela était très naturel. Le cheval la suivait docilement sous les regards impressionnés de la foule. Alcarnen salua Amaldòr en lui rappelant l'heure et la date de leur rendez-vous puis alla rattraper la princesse Gondorienne.

Alcarnen : C'est quoi ce délire ? Cet animal était déchaîné et là, il te suit comme un gentil toutou !

Tar-Tiflêt : Je ne sais pas mais comme il m'obéit, autant en prendre soin.

Alcarnen : Le seigneur auquel il appartient va se fâcher !

Tar-Tiflêt : J'ai dit au palefrenier qu'il n'avait qu'à venir le réclamer au château. S'il veut ravoir sa bête, c'est ce qu'il fera.

Alcarnen (sourire en coin) : Tu es vraiment étrange, tu sais, Tar-Tiflêt ?

La princesse eut un rire et continua sa route. Une fois dans la cour du château, Tar-Tiflêt brossa vigoureusement la robe de l'étalon noir puis le scella elle-même sous le regard attentif d'Alcarnen. Elle le monta fièrement et lui murmura quelques mots en elfique pour voir s'il obéirait. L'animal écouta et se lança au trot.

Tar-Tiflêt (pense) : Cela prouve que son maître parle quenya. Cet étalon appartient donc à un elfe ?

Tar-Tiflêt fit quelques tours de piste et le poussa même au galop. L'animal filait comme une flèche. Les cheveux au vent et le sourire aux lèvres, Tar-Tiflêt savourait cet instant en poussant l'audace jusqu'à lâcher la bride et se laisser porter, les bras grands ouverts. Puis, elle fit ralentir le cheval qui stoppa son galop. Elle sauta à terre avant même qu'il n'arrête et l'étalon vint se poster à son côté pour recevoir une bonne caresse. Tar-Tiflêt cajolait encore le cheval lorsqu'une silhouette humaine se découpa dans l'entrée de la cour royale. Elle applaudissait.

Voix d'homme : Bien joué princesse. Vous êtes une excellente cavalière, probablement la meilleure que j'eut vu depuis longtemps.

Comme elle s'approchait, Tar-Tiflêt découvrit les traits fins d'un homme elfe aux longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux verts changeaient de teinte avec la lumière du soleil. Il portait une longue tunique de route agencée à ses yeux et une cape grise faite dans un matériau elfique, fermée par une broche en forme d'aigle. La princesse le regarda s'approcher et vit qu'il la jaugeait avec un sourire doux.

Tar-Tiflêt : Êtes vous le propriétaire de ce cheval, messire ?

Homme : C'est en effet le mien.

L'homme donna un ordre en elfique au cheval qui quitta la main apaisante de Tar-Tiflêt pour aller rejoindre son maître qui lui chuchota des paroles amicales. Croisant les bras sur son ventre, Tar-Tiflêt laissa le vent ébouriffer ses mèches brunes tout en observant la scène.

Tar-Tiflêt : Quel est votre nom, messire ?

Homme : Je suis le prince Maeglin de Mirkwood, fils de Tranduil.

Tar-Tiflêt : Mirkwood ? La patrie du prince Legolas ?

Maeglin (s'approchant) : Vous connaissez ce nom ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Legolas était le représentant des elfes dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. Un vaillant archer. Il est parti avec son ami le nain Gimli pour naviguer à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu après la guerre de l'Anneau.

Maeglin : Je vois que vous connaissez bien la vie du prince Legolas.

Tar-Tiflêt : J'ai beaucoup lu à son sujet et sur la quête de la Communauté, dit Tar-Tiflêt. Un instant… Tranduil était également le nom de son père… Seriez-vous…

Tar-Tiflêt : Je suis le frère du prince Legolas.

Soudain, Maeglin eut beaucoup d'importance aux yeux de Tar-Tiflêt. Rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait connu Legolas, l'un des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, était pour elle une chance presque inouïe.

Tar-Tiflêt : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler du fait qu'il avait un frère.

Maeglin : Et, vous princesse, vous êtes la fille du Roi Aragorn, la fille d'Elessär… Et de la belle Arwen Undomiel. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

Tar-Tiflêt : Moi de même, prince Maeglin.

Maeglin prit la main que lui tendait Tar-Tiflêt et la lui embrassa. Alcarnen s'approcha du duo et fit une révérence au prince elfe.

Tar-Tiflêt : Voici mon amie Alcarnen, fille d'Alcaranor. Alcarnen, voici le prince Maeglin.

Alcarnen : Enchantée.

Tar-Tiflêt : Et si nous allions parler à l'intérieur. Je suis sûre que vous avez de grandes aventures à me raconter.

Alcarnen : Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller panser le cheval de mon père. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, mon prince.

Maeglin : Moi de même, damoiselle Alcarnen.

Elle s'inclina une autre fois puis s'éloigna après un petit clin d'œil en direction de son amie. Maeglin mena son étalon aux écuries lui-même et suivit la princesse Gondorienne à l'intérieur du château de Minas Tirith qui le lui fit visiter.

Tar-Tiflêt : Mon frère le roi Eldarion est avec mon neveu, le prince Elessär, aujourd'hui. J'essaierai de vous avoir une audience avec lui si vous le désirez.

Maeglin : Volontiers. Il me ferait très plaisir de rencontrer l'héritier d'Aragorn sur le trône. Il doit être un très bon roi.

Tar-Tiflêt : Aussi juste que l'était mon père.

Maeglin : Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous ressembliez énormément à la Dame du Bois de Lorien ? La reine Galadriel. Vous avez le même timbre de voix, la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux et la même chevelure de soie, sauf que la sienne était d'or et que la vôtre est châtain.

Tar-Tiflêt : On me le rappelle souvent.

Maeglin : Et pourtant, vous avez une beauté bien à vous, quoiqu'elle puise une partie dans celle de votre aïeule.

Tar-Tiflêt (gênée) : Vraiment… Merci du compliment.

Elle sentait Maeglin la fixer tout en marchant et le fait de se savoir ainsi regardée fit monter une bouffée de chaleur dans son corps. Il ne la regardait pas comme un sosie de Galadriel, mais plutôt comme femme singulière. Comme Tar-Tiflêt. Maeglin brisa le silence qui s'était doucement insinué entre eux.

Maeglin : Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre vrai prénom ?

Tar-Tiflêt : J'ai toujours vécu avec celui-ci.

Maeglin : Pourtant vos parents vous appelaient autrement.

Tar-Tiflêt : Le passé ne m'évoque que la mort. Je préfère l'oublier.

Voyant que Tar-Tiflêt était mal à l'aise, Maeglin ravala ses paroles et toussa nerveusement.

Maeglin : Pardonnez-moi, princesse.

Tar-Tiflêt : Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Sieur Maeglin. J'ai bien cicatrisé mes anciennes blessures. Mais n'évoquons plus mon passé… Parlez-moi de votre frère. Comment était-il ? Dites-moi tout de lui !

Maeglin : Legolas… Legolas était de nature silencieuse. Il aimait contempler les choses, évoquer leur beauté avec des mots. C'était un archer hors-pair, bien meilleur que moi. (Rit)

Tar-Tiflêt : Vraiment ?

Maeglin : Oui. Un jour, il est parti à Imladris avec mon père. Un conseil très important y siégeait sur l'avenir de l'Anneau Unique qu'un jeune hobbit de la Comté avait en sa possession. Legolas a été désigné représentant des elfes, aux côtés de votre père notamment et du Nain Gimli avec qui il a noué une belle amitié. On les dit partis ensemble à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu. Nous n'avons plus entendu parler de lui depuis. J'ai repris ses fonctions mais je ne suis pas Legolas. Le peuple lui était plus attaché. C'était le favori de mon père. Il aime ses enfants autant les uns que les autres mais il avait une préférence pour lui. Probablement parce qu'il était plus érudit et plus savant. Moi, je préférais m'entraîner à l'arc et étudier les plantes médicinales.

Tar-Tiflêt : Vous me ressemblez un peu. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs marqués de mes parents mais j'ai passé mon enfance à m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque du château. J'étais solitaire. Je le suis encore, d'ailleurs. Ma sœur et mon frère sont plutôt du type actif, ils montent à cheval, se battent à l'épée… Moi je ne suis qu'une petite princesse qui se passionne pour les vieilles histoires comme celle de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Un jour, je partirai à la découverte du monde… Comme Legolas.

Maeglin jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse qui marchait, fière, à ses côtés. Il sourit.

Maeglin : Je suis sûr que vous le ferez.

Tar-Tiflêt le regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

Tar-Tiflêt et Maeglin passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, évoquant leurs vies, leurs familles et leurs connaissances tout en partageant les légendes de leurs cultures. Ils soupaient ensemble tout en riant des anecdotes des voyages de Maeglin lorsqu'Eldarion, portant une longue tunique royale gris-bleu brodée de fils dorés entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Maeglin se leva et mit un genou en terre.

Maeglin : Majesté…

Eldarion : Qui es-tu, noble étranger ?

Maeglin : Mon nom est Maeglin, prince de Mirkwood. Votre sœur, la princesse Tar-Tiflêt, et moi-même nous sommes rencontrés ce matin alors que je souhaitais avoir une audience avec vous.

Eldarion : Je vous l'accorderai avec joie, prince Maeglin de Mirkwood. Relevez-vous, mon ami, vous êtes ici chez vous. Je demanderai à mes serviteurs de vous préparer une chambre pour la nuit.

Maeglin : Je vous remercie infiniment de votre hospitalité, majesté, le remercia le prince en se levant.

Eldarion : Alors, vous venez de la forêt de Mirkwood ?

Maeglin : Oui, majesté. Je suis le fils du Roi Tranduil.

Tar-Tiflêt : Son frère est le prince Legolas Vertefeuille.

Eldarion : Vraiment ? Cela doit t'intéresser, ma sœur. Toi qui voues un culte au récit de la Communauté de l'Anneau !

Eldarion prit une gorgée de vin pendant que Tar-Tiflêt rougissait.

Maeglin : Elle m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Votre sœur est une femme très intelligente.

Eldarion : En effet, c'est une princesse très douée pour les études et l'histoire, n'est-ce pas, Tar-Tiflêt ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Euh…oui… Merci mon frère, bredouilla la princesse, gênée. Je vais vous laisser à vos discussions, messieurs, dit-elle en se levant. Bonne nuit, Eldarion. Seigneur Maeglin.

Elle tendit la main et Maeglin lui fit un baise-main sans décrocher son regard du sien. Puis, Tar-Tiflêt se détacha lentement de lui et alla embrasser son frère sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette nuit-là, la princesse eut le sommeil agité. La forêt auparavant illuminée était maintenant sombre et était couvée par un ciel orageux. Le vent violent soufflait autour d'elle sans répit, arrachant des feuilles mortes au passage. Des éclairs zébraient le firmament dans un bruit de fin du monde. Tar-Tiflêt arrivait à peine à distinguer son chemin tant le vent était fort. Puis, soudain, elle vit une grotte apparaître. Une forme en blanc était prostrée sur une autre qui semblait sans vie. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, une couronne d'argent posée sur sa tête. Même immobile, respirait la dignité et la royauté. La forme en blanc agenouillée à ses côtés, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, semblait être une femme. Une femme mince aux longs cheveux d'ébène. Elle leva la tête et Tar-Tiflêt la reconnut immédiatement.

C'était Arwen. Sa mère. Et l'homme sans vie couché sur un monument de pierre, c'était son père. Son cœur se serra. Tout à coup, sortis de nulle part, apparurent un homme et une femme sans âge. La dame, elle l'avait souvent vue dans ses rêves précédents. Une femme aux cheveux d'or, portant une robe scintillante. Quant à l'homme, il semblait sage, sa chevelure brune était tressée sur ses tempes et il était vêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'un manteau marron.

Tar-Tiflêt : Qui êtes-vous ?

Femme : Tu nous connais très bien même si tu ne nous a jamais vus, probablement.

Tar-Tiflêt : Êtes-vous… Galadriel ?

La magnifique dame hocha la tête. Tar-Tiflêt remarqua que la vision de sa mère pleurant le corps d'Aragorn avait disparu derrière. L'homme qui l'accompagnait fit un pas en avant.

Homme : Et moi, je suis le Seigneur Elrond.

Tar-Tiflêt : Vous… Vous êtes mon grand-père ?

Elrond : C'est exact.

Soudain émue, Tar-Tiflêt sentit ses yeux lui piquer comme si ils s'embuaient de larmes. Elrond lui fit un sourire paternel. Galadriel s'approcha et posa une main blanche et douce sur le front de la princesse. Tar-Tiflêt vit alors des flashes lui cribler la tête. Elle vit sa mère, en robe noire, pleurant la mort d'Aragorn, puis, elle vit Arwen dire adieu à son frère Eldarion, entrer dans la chambre où elle dormait en compagnie de Nolwën. Elle vit Arwen embrasser ses filles endormies et déposer une lettre aux côtés de Belawyn, la nourrice. Ensuite, la vision continua. Tar-Tiflêt vit sa mère quitter le Gondor à cheval pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Elle la vit s'allonger à Cerin Amroth et s'y laisser mourir sous les Mallornes. Le vent emporter ses cendres et le soleil faire rayonner sa tombe verdoyante. Quand la vision s'éteignit, Tar-Tiflêt sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Galadriel (retirant sa main) : Voici ce que tu n'as jamais su, ma belle enfant…

Elrond : Arwen a laissé un héritage au même titre que ton père à tous ses enfants. Si Eldarion a reçu le titre royal de ton père et Nolwën la bonté de ta mère, toi, tu as eu un héritage beaucoup plus spécial.

Galadriel :Tu es protégée par le savoir de tes aïeux. Elrond et moi t'avons choisie pour transmettre la connaissance de tes ancêtres.

Elrond s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Autour d'elle, le vent s'était calmé et le soleil était revenu.

Elrond : Vas, parcours le monde. Écris tes découvertes pour que personne n'oublie.

Galadriel : Pars avec le prince Maeglin de Mirkwood. Explore la Terre du Milieu. C'est là ton destin.

Tar-Tiflêt (déterminée ) : Je le ferai.

Elrond et Galadriel embrassèrent le front de leur héritière et lui sourirent. Aussitôt, Tar-Tiflêt s'éveilla. Le jour venait de poindre dans le ciel. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller, elle sortit de sa chambre en trombe encore en robe de nuit et courut à travers le château sous le regard intrigué des lavandières et des domestiques. Elle en intercepta une.

Tar-Tiflêt (à bout de souffle) : Où est le prince Maeglin ?

Servante : Je crois qu'il est aux écuries, Altesse.

Tar-Tiflêt : Merci.

Tar-Tiflêt reprit sa course effrénée. Elle se sentait heureuse et légère comme une plume. Son rêve était pour elle une révélation, une bénédiction pour ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire. La princesse ouvrit toutes grandes les portes du château et se précipita dehors où le vent frais du matin s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Filant comme une flèche elle se précipita aux écuries où Maeglin pansait son cheval. En la voyant ainsi essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit, il ne fit que la trouver encore plus belle.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise alors que la princesse reprenait son souffle.

Tar-Tiflêt (essoufflée) : Prince Maeglin. Je... Je... Veux... Partir avec vous…

Maeglin : Quoi ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Je veux… Aller à la découverte du monde… Avec vous….

Maeglin : Mais, c'est impossible, vous avez un devoir à accomplir ici !

Tar-Tiflêt : J'ai la bénédiction de mes aïeux… Je vous en prie… Je veux vous accompagner !

Maeglin ne savait quoi répondre. Ce qui l'intriguait considérablement c'était « la bénédiction des aïeux ». Mais de quoi parlait-t-elle ? Il lut dans ses yeux noisette un grand désir de liberté et d'aventures. Elle l'implorait de la prendre sous son aile. La princesse voulait voir le monde à travers les yeux de Legolas, naviguer sur l'océan, voir d'autres ciels et d'autres rives que celles du Gondor.

Tar-Tiflêt avala sa salive et parla d'une voix beaucoup plus nette.

Tar-Tiflêt : S'il vous plaît…

Maeglin : Qu'en pensera votre frère ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Il me laissera partir. Je vous en prie… J'en ai assez de vivre entre quatre murs. J'ai passé toute ma vie dans l'ombre d'Eldarion et Nolwën. Pour une fois que je ferais quelque chose qui me tient à cœur… Et avec vous, termina-t-elle en rougissant.

Maeglin sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il se sentait incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à la princesse. Le prince elfe fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

Maeglin : Si vous le voulez vraiment… Alors j'accepte.

Tar-Tiflêt : Oh, merci !

Tar-Tiflêt éclata d'un grand rire heureux et alla se jeter au cou de Maeglin qui l'enlaça maladroitement pendant qu'elle le couvrait de remerciements. Dans son euphorie, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Voyant son geste, elle s'arrêta net.

Tar-Tiflêt : Euh… Je suis confuse…

Maeglin : Ne vous excusez pas.

À la grande surprise de Tar-Tiflêt, il l'embrassa à son tour, tendrement. Submergée par une émotion inconnue, elle répondit à son baiser en l'enlaçant plus étroitement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Maeglin plongea son regard dans le sien.

Maeglin : Quand partons-nous ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Le temps de régler quelques détails et de faire mes bagages et nous partirons… Au fait, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Maeglin : Oui ?

Tar-Tiflêt : Appelle-moi par mon prénom.

Maeglin : C'est Tar-Tiflêt, je sais.

Tar-Tiflêt : Non, pas celui-la. Mon vrai prénom.

Maeglin sourit.

Maeglin : D'accord… Laurelothwen.

Laurelothwen Tar-Tiflêt et le prince Maeglin de Mirkwood quittèrent Minas Tirith quelques jours plus tard avec le consentement du roi Eldarion. Ils s'embarquèrent sur le bateau du prince elfe et on raconte qu'ils partirent à la découverte du monde comme l'avaient fait Legolas et Gimli. La princesse Laurelothwen consigna ses aventures dans ses carnets, «_ Les Chroniques de la Mer Infinie _», que l'on peut lire dans la bibliothèque de Minas Tirith. Elle se maria à Maeglin quelques années plus tard et lui donna deux fils ainsi qu'une fille.

Certains disent qu'elle serait partie aux Terres Immortelles après le mariage de ses enfants. Sûrement dans l'espoir d'y voir Elrond et Galadriel qui y écoulaient leurs siècles dans l'attente du sommeil éternel.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ses récits de découvertes devirent célèbres et on enseigne maintenant aux enfants du Gondor l'histoire de la princesse navigatrice, Laurelothwen Tar-Tiflêt. Celle qui partit à la découverte du monde.


	5. Épilogue

Épilogue

Arwen Undomiel, l'Étoile du Soir, avait laissé l'héritage de son amour à ses enfants. Aragorn Elessär, leur avait donné la noblesse et l'honneur.

Eldarion était devenu roi, avait prouvé sa dignité et régné avec justice sur le peuple du Gondor. Il voulait régner dans l'esprit de son père qui ne le quittait jamais. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Nolwën avait trouvé la paix intérieure. Elle s'était réconciliée avec ses vieux fantômes et avait trouvé un amour indéfectible en Leomund, ce qui lui avait donné la force de continuer.

Laurelothwen Tar-Tiflêt était partie à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu, inspirée par la vie de Legolas Vertefeuille. Son rêve s'était réalisé et elle avait enfin prouvé qu'elle était une princesse digne de son rang. Son héritage de connaissances était devenu un trésor pour les générations futures.

À présent, c'est au tour de leurs enfants à eux de continuer. Pour que jamais ne se perde la lignée d'Aragorn et que son souvenir soit conservé jusqu'à ce que le Monde s'éteigne et que plus personne ne soit là pour le raconter.

Les Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel avaient fait face à leurs destins. Et de là-haut, l'Étoile du Soir veillait sur eux. Pour toujours.

FIN !

Salut à tous ! C'est ainsi que se finit l'histoire des Enfants d'Arwen Undomiel. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! En terminant, je remercie Nessa pour son support pendant mon écriture et ses conseils. C'était très apprécié ! Je salue également Feylie de qui j'aime beaucoup la fic " Le Chant des Déesses ".

Sur ce, j'attends vos commentaires !

Merci et à la prochaine !

Opaline 


End file.
